


Don't Hold Me

by Gestalttrash



Series: The Rook (OC series) [1]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Multi, Nomystalt, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gestalttrash/pseuds/Gestalttrash
Summary: AU.  No mystalt in this story as much as i love them I had to run with this idea. Enjoy!Link to spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SIyV2YjFeW5Y741g8BEF9?si=RVpwknjFRL6GbPM51IeyggSign the rook petition! Let's get the season 2 we deserve!!https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rook





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulinaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulinaz/gifts).

_Dear you, If you're reading this, this means your sisters worst fears that you thought were bullshit have become a reality and you have had your memory erased. You are not safe, on the back of this letter is the address to your apartment. You'll find more answers there. _

The confused woman stumbled into the apartment building, quickly imputting the code that had been scribbled across the back of the letter to let herself in. The woman had no idea what was going on. She had no idea who she was, how she got there, and what to do next. All she could rely on where the words of a stranger.

After unlocking her front door, the brunette quickly locked it behind her, placing the deadbolt in its place to calm her racing thoughts. She was able to steady her heavy breathing slightly as she looked around the calm apartment. She glanced around the apartment wildly as her eyes soaked in the room around her. Her mind was blank, all she knew was, she woke up under a bridge with 10 seemingly dead bodies. She had fled immediately as she took in the gruesome sight before her, fearing that whomever ended their lives would come back to finish the job.

Fear coursed through her as she paced through the apartment, glancing out the curtains every few minutes. If she hadn't been scared out of her mind she would let herself admit that it had a rather homey feel to it and she couldn't help but think that her old self had a good bit of taste. The majority of it was a soothing Gray with accents of white and Pops of color here and there. Her brows furrowed as her eyes met the photographs that adorned the walls and yet she had no recollection of the people that they contained.

Upon stumbling into what seemed to be her bedroom she found a small tablet Laying across the surface of a chestnut desk that lay tucked away in the corner covered in various papers and books. Upon pressing the power button on the side of the tablet, a scanning system was revealed before her as it scanned her features before unlocking itself to expose its contents to her. Her shaking thumbs carefully clicked the first video displayed on the screen.

She found herself flinching unintentionally as a clear voice spoke out and a familiar figure appeared.

"If you're watching this right now, then our older sister's bullshit wasn't bullshit. Let's start at the beginning, your name is Briar Marie Thomas, you are a member of the Chequy. I am taped pictures inside of your Panic Room, code is the same as the one you used to enter the apartment. You have found your apartment, and in doing so have found this video, I will have done my best to help you in any way that I can before our memories were erased. You have a sister Myfanwy Thomas, you have another sister but you don't talk to her and you haven't for over 10 years. I plan on keeping it that way." " You are only three years younger than Myf. Your sister gave herself two options, I'm not giving you that, it's up to you to find out what happened to us and make those responsible pay for what they did to us. If your sister chose to stay you should be getting a call from her anytime. If not well, go about your life. I've done my best to convince her that running away shouldn't be an option but she has more to want to forget than you do. As for people you can trust you can trust Gestalt, 4 bodies one mind, you speak to one you spoken to the mall, it's a rather long story, they have been your closest friend since you were sent to GlenGrove with Myfanwy. Your powers manifested when Myf fell off the roof and electrocuted your father, they found you later in the hospital taking people's pain through touch." "The Chequy took you and your sister in and taught you to control your abilities. See, what else you need to know you've just turned 24 on July 21st of this year, you've probably noticed you have a cat, Miskers, She's rather temperamental if you forget to feed her so I would do that soon, you live alone, you prefer it that way. You have a nosy neighbor, Mrs.Hughes, she has no idea what personal space is but she's harmless really. She sends you pumpkin bars every holiday."

The brunette let out a shaky uneven breath as she paused the video to gather her racing thoughts. Her brain was running a mile a minute as she struggled to not only process the new found information but remember the memories they were attached to.

"You may be the youngest sister, but it has always been your jon yo take care of Myfanwy and keep her in line. She's always been anxious, and if she stays then I expect you to continue looking out for her. Your EVA lies in the ability to take pain as well as heal small injuries, you can also manipulate people's emotions and absorb certain abilities through touch, it's why Myfanwy's abilities have no affect on you. Now, you are a valued asset to the Chequy, you work in the field as well as assist your sister with paper work, now that I've told you primarily everything you need to know and more, take your car and head to work. I Hope you find the answers I couldn't. " Her voice cut off and the video ended.

Briar raked her fingers through her hair anxiously as she approached her closet, a wave of satisfaction washed over her as she took in the garments before her. She definitely had style. She quickly bulled on a clean outfit, a rather gorgeous, yet professional striped skirt and a white blouse. She slipped her feet into a pair of heels that lay discarded by the door and quickly made her way from the building.

Upon entering the car park, she quickly pressed the unlock button on the keys she had found by the door in her apartment, she was unable to get much farther as footsteps approached her from behind, causing her to spin around defensively,

"Just me love, Farrier sent me to collect you, you're rather late for work." The man spoke, she recognized him from the photos taped around her bedroom, he was one of the four hive mind individuals she was once close with.

"Thank you so much, I actually over slept terribly and to make matters worse, dead battery." She said gesturing to the car behind her in faux annoyance.

"Yeah I tried to call, you weren't picking up." Teddy spoke suspiciously at her unnatural anxious behavior.

"Dead as well, totally forgot to put it on the charge." She said as they pulled away from her and opened the door for her.

"You're very forgetful today, not like you." Teddy's voice spoke lowly as she sat gently on the seat.

"You've no idea." She mumbled softly as he pulled out of the car park and onto the busy street ahead of them. The car quickly fell into an uncomfortable silence as Teddy looked as if he wanted to say something more but didn't.

"Look about what happened the over' night" he spoke, accent heavily lacing his words.

"Can we just forget it happened? We both agreed it was a one time ting' '" He continued causing the girl to stiffen as she had no recollection of what had happened a few hours ago let alone days before. They pulled into their work and quickly exited the car, making their way into the building.

"No problem, I'm quite forgetful lately. " she chirped as she passed him quickly and headed down the hall, hopefully more answers would await her.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briar searches for answers.  
Angst angst angst

"No problem, I'm forgetful lately."  
The words replayed in her mind as an unfamiliar burning feeling filled her stomach. She had little time to process when she was tugged into an office forcefully, a small shriek leaving her lips before she could stop it.

"Where's Myfanwy?" Linda Farrier asked quickly as the woman caught her breath. She shot her a confused look as she struggled to find an excuse.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" Linda said carefully, a sad look in her eyes as she gazed down at her.

"I know your name is Linda, other than that not a lot I'm afraid. I don't know a lot of things it seems, I woke up in the pouring rain with no recollection of how I got there or who the fuck I am." Briar rambled anxiously as she attempted to calm her shaking hands by rubbing them against her skirt repeatedly.

"You're going to be find, this is confusing for me too, especially dealing with you this way, you are not the anxious sister. You are a confident field agent, I'll find your sister, you just focus on doing your job and flying under the radar. I promise you, we'll figure it out when I return." Linda said softly as she brushed back Briar's hair in an almost motherly way, it did little to soothe her as this woman was a stranger to her and she found she didn't enjoy being touched.

"What is my job exactly?" Briar asked in confusion as she stepped back slightly.

"You're primarily in the field but I don't think it would be wise to put a ticking time bomb in the field right now, stick close to Ingrid unless Gestalt needs your assistance. You best find a safe place to get your abilities under control, I can't afford you losing control right now, it seems your sister has caused me enough trouble at is." Linda said quickly before leaving the woman alone with her thoughts. Her hand quickly found the door knob before exiting the room quickly and walking briskly down the hall.

"Where's the fire?" A feminine voice rang out behind her, causing her to stop in her tracks, she spun around slowly to be met with the bright blue eyes of Eliza Gestalt.

"I'm uh, late for something." She said ducking around her

"Briar? Are you okay? You're acting kind of off, I really don't want what happened to change anything." She spoke softly grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Briar coughed slightly before stepping back and sliding past her once more.

"I'm fine, it's just, Cramps?" She said making her exit, leaving Gestalt confused and unnerved.

Briar was out of breath by the time she reached your destination. Her hands were shaking continuously and she hissed in pain at the cut she inflicted on her Palm, she shut her eyes tightly and she plays her unharmed hand over the injury and focused on healing it. She channeled all of her feelings into making the cut disappear. To her surprise when she opened her eyes slowly she found that the cut no longer remained on her skin, and it's place a faint pink line. Briar let out a loud laugh in shock has she turned her hand over several times to make sure what she was seeing was reality. She couldn't describe how it felt, she just knew that for the first time since she could remember it felt good to be in control of something.  
She practiced several times a bit morbid in her opinion.

"Are you cutting yourself?" A voice spoke out in concern behind her, startling her, causing her to cut a bit deeper than she intended. She hissed out quietly in embarsssment and pain.

"It's really not what it looks like." She spoke quickly as Robert cupped her hand softly, eyes meeting hers in disbelief.

"It looks like you're hurting yourself B." He said angrily, Briar forced her hand from their grasp before focusing on healing the cut and wiping away the remaining blood.

"Just practicing, you know me, I like to stay sharp." She said dismissively as Robert looked at her intensely not believing a word that left her mouth.

"Not like this, you've never done this before." They said defensively, Eliza's body entering the room shortly after.

"It takes two of you to interrogate me?" She asked, voice rising slightly in accusation.

"This isn't an interogation, we wanted to talk to you. " Eliza said calmly.

"Alone." They said in unison, the action causing Briar to roll her eyes but followed them none the less.

"Absolutely, after you." She mumbled sarcastically at their departing figures.

"You've been acting off, and before you say you haven't, you have, I've noticed. I can't help but think it has something to do with the other night. Have you told anyone? Your vetting officer?" Robert's voice spoke slowly as Briar rolled her eyes again.

"I thought we were forgetting it?" She snapped in annoyance.

"It's just we don't need to involve anyone in our mistake." Eliza said, an icy tone lacing her words.

Briar nodded quickly before exiting the room as briskly as possible. A buzzing errupted in the pocket of her parka, her hand quickly clue to her pocket and she retrieved her phone from the depths of the red garment. Myfanwy's name and picture lit up the screen, knowing that the woman was her sister and she could obviously trust her, she quickly accepted the call. Relief filling her body as she listened in hopes of a familiar voice.

"Myfanwy?" Briar spoke after the line stayed silent for several minutes. Harsh breathing echoed from the speaker as a panicked voice spoke out.

"She, or, I, I don't know, she told me to call you, that I can trust you, What the fuck is going on?" Myfanwy's voice said anxiously, fear lacing her words.

"Calm down, I don't know much more than you I'm afraid. Linda is supposed to come there to collect you, have you spoken to her?" She asked in a soft soothing voice to calm her sister, it worked as her breathing softened.

"I told her already, I am not leaving this apartment until I figure out what the hell is going on." Myfanwy said. Briar's eyebrows met her hair line in anxiety.

"You will find out more if you come here. Linda has promised to help us." She said softly, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I don't think I can do that, how do I even know if I can trust you?" Myfanwy spoke once more causing Briar to roll her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"If you don't think you can trust me, why did you call me?" Briar pointed out sarcastically. She knew it did no good and yet she couldn't help but feel that this was a natural occurrence between the sisters.

"She said you were a bit of a bitch." Myfanwy spoke laughing slowly and she referenced her former self.

"We can figure this out together. Myf, I know you're scared. I am too, but I'm going to find out who ever did this and they're going to pay for it." The younger sister soothe as she hurt her sister's voice and breathing slow down slightly. Briar felt a familiar protective instinct watch over her as she thought of her sister being alone and Afraid, and hadn't taken as long as she thought it would to feel protective over her sister.

"Can you come here?" Myfanwy asked quietly, voice wavering slightly at the question.

"On my way." She spoke, before she hung up the call and made her way to Ingrid's desk.

"I'm taking lunch, Myf is terribly sick, flu poor dear." Briar spoke flawlessly as she exited the office without awaiting her answer.

"You just-" Ingrid started, only to be cut off by the sound of a door shutting. Briar felt bad momentarily but the feeling was quickly replaced by the strong desire to protect her sister, with this thought in mind she quickly hailed a cab and made her way to the address Myfanwy had sent her, hoping she would know more than the brunette did at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, I'm not sure how i feel about it to be honest.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically briar remembers some shit i edited this at 1 am leave me alone😂😂

"Myfanwy?" Briar called out as she pressed the door bell multiple times to alert her sister of her arrival.

"Myfanwy, open up it's me." Briar called again as the door slid open slowly, revealing her sister's disheveled appearance.

"What have you found out?" Myfanwy asked as the two settled silently on her sofa.

"Not much more than I told you on the phone, we work for a government agency, apparently I hooked up with one of our insanely attractive coworkers. You think being attractive is a job requirement?" She rambled ending with a joke to attempt to make her sister smile, it worked.

"She said you ramble alot." Myfanwy said slowly as the girl fell silent.

"You need to go to Linda, she wants to help us." Briar suggested as she Shrugged on a light jacket to combat the slight chill in the air.

"I think I can trust you, I feel like I can, but you're a stranger to me Briar, my mind is an utter blank and I'm terrified." Myfanwy admitted, shoulders slumping. Briar inhaled sharply in sadness, at the realization that the two who had once been close were now strangers.

"I know how you feel, but you're my sister. I would do anything to keep you safe. I know we don't know each other well but call it instinct. If you want to hide out here for the rest of the day or until you feel safe, do it. But you can't hide forever Myf. Hiding doesn't get us any closer to finding out who did this, I don't know about you but I want to find them, I want to make them pay." She spoke Softly As she sat closer to her sister and grabbed her hand gently, squeezing it lovingly.

"I've already told Ingrid you're sick, so how about we search your apartment and try to figure some more shit out?" She suggested calmly as Myfanwy brightened up at the suggestion.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Is your whole closet like this?" Briar asked distastefully as she eyed her sister's choice of clothing.

"What's wrong with it?" The woman asked defensively as she readjusted her sweater.

"We need to get you into something with a little color." Her younger sister said simply as the woman played with her hair self-consciously.

"You're gorgeous Myfanwy, your clothes should reflect that." She said brightly as she turned her coat back on.

"I know you don't want to see Farrier right now, but I really think I should let her know what is going on. I'll come back later to check on you, don't let anyone in that isn't me okay?" She warned as she gave her sister a tight hug and exited her apartment before climbing into the cab that had been awaiting her outside. She quickly gave the driver the address and within a few minutes she had arrived at her destination.

She shed her red parka quickly as she walks through the doors, sending Bright Smiles to her co-workers as she made her way to the door that had her name engraved across the surface. Her hand turned the knob slowly before pushing it open Softly. Her feet padded across the floor to her desk where she sat down quickly before diving through the contents of each drawer. She was halfway through the second drawer when she found the envelope, similar to the last with the word you scribbled across the surface.

_Dear you,_  
_If you're reading this you made it to your office. I am nowhere near as organized as those are lovely sister so basically I am writing to you at any point I have free. Since I filmed the videos a few things have happened, as you probably gathered if they approached you. I'm naturally an incredibly blunt person so I'll just write it down.You slept with Gestalt, it happened the night of the mission. I really don't know how to handle the situation and I'm afraid I might not be able to handle it for you, or well I guess me. Gestalt has always been there for you, I wasn't sure when I wrote the previous letters and filmed the videos whether or not we could trust them but now I am entirely sure. You can trust them with your life, I know I do. This will be the last letter as you no longer need me anymore. I had to hastily write this letter after following a spiraling Myfanwy to the office. What can I say our sister happens to be the world's biggest cock block. She is convinced our memories could be erased at any time. I remembered that I hadn't talked about what happened between us in my videos. I hope you find everything you are searching for._

After Sitting in her office for several minutes, picking up several items, trying desperately to remember something she finally picked up a small golden locket, a gasp escaped her lips as she was thrown into another memory.

_"Promise me you'll be careful." Eliza's voice echied Softly As the to sat in a vehicle outside of a building, music could be heard faintly from within as a soft shackle fell from her lips._

_"Honestly oh, you should worry about the target love, they're the one's in danger." She said cheekily and she flexed her arms and emphasis._

_"I know you think you're the next James Bond, but you have limits B." Eliza said as they gazed at her and longing, they watched her touch up her makeup through Eliza size. And wanted nothing more to reach out and brush away one of the soft curls and Fallen onto her neck from her tight braided crown they had watched her complain about for hours as she couldn't seem to perfect the look._

_"Quit treating me like Myfanwy, I'm not a fragile little lamb." She said lightly as she rolled her eyes as she finished applying the crimson lipstick, smacking her lips together loudly as she did so. Seeing they remained unconvinced, she shot them another reassuring smile._

_"Gestalt, I know this is my first solo mission, and as sweet as it is that you're worried and you're an amazing friend, I've been training for months, I'm ready, I can already knock you on your ass, you have nothing to worry about." She said as she placed her hand on top of Eliza's pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, leaving a faint red mark behind as she pulled away._

_"Now, I've got to go, don't miss me too much." She said quickly as she felt the atmosphere in the car change. A small smirk crossed her features as her heels clicked up the steps, showing her invitation to the bouncer who took her coat and patted her down upon her arrival._

_"Briar?" Robert's voice echoed through her ear piece as she walked into the room, I was glancing around quickly before she found her seat._

_"Copy." She said quietly before smiling at The Stranger Beside her._

_"This is going to be fun." She said grinning widely at the man who sat beside her. They had managed to infiltrate an option that intended to sell EVA's for-profit, her intention was to save every EVA she could. They had been preparing for this mission for months. And she was beyond ready._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_The auction flew by, she had "purchased" an EVA and was being ushered into the room where sellers could meet their purchases. She had given her team the signal to move in a few minutes ago and knew they wouldn't be but a few more moments. A thud echoed through the building causing many of the people inside to glance at the door in shock._

_"What the fuck is going on?" A man asked as Gestalt in a few others burst through the doors._

_"Oh love, the real fun is about to start." She smart as she forced her fist into his face, knocking him to the ground forcefully. She kicked off her heels and began to take down vulture after vulture until she made her way to a room, inside was a young girl who couldn't be more than 5 years old and another much older girl about the age of 17. They look to be Sisters, by the way the older girl held the girl behind her protectively as she shook her hands twice, flames shooting from her fingertips as she did so._

_"Woah, woah, I'm with the good guys, we're here to get you out of here." Briar spoke quickly and ducked behind a pillar, just narrowly being missed by the flames, sending the end of her dress slightly causing her to stop it out quickly._

_"I'm so sorry." The teenagers broke frantically, Briar waved her off lightheartedly_

_"It's fine. Let's get you out of this hell hole." She said if she picked up a small girl and carried her carefully out of the room, her sister trailing behind her slightly._

_"Briar?" She heard Roberts voice come up behind her and she plays the small girl down into an ambulance, having healed a majority of her small cuts and scrapes whilst they walked out of the building the little girl was virtually unharmed._

_"Don't go." The girl, Maria,as she told pleaded nervously._

_"I'll be right back sweetie, I'm not leaving you quite yet, you're safe now." She said as she pulled away from the girl, stepping a few feet away to talk to Robert who watched the scene with softened eyes. He took in the side of her bruised Knuckles, his fingers gently running over them. She sighed at the action before pulling away slightly._

_"They'll heal within minutes." She said dismissively. He ignored her words as he glanced at Maria who laid wrapped up in a blanket, her head resting against her older sister shoulder._

_"You're good with her." He said softly causing her to Flinch unintentionally._

_" When I was younger, I just wanted to be a mum. But that's not really an option anymore so-" she trailed off as her eyes looked everywhere but at Gestalt._

_"B-" he started only for her to cut him off dismissively._

_"It's fine, I have Miskers."she said jokingly a she referred to her cat, who in truth she probably spoiled a little too much._

_"Listen , she needs me right now, did you need something?" She asked once more as she backed away slowly._

_"Just wanted to see if you were okay." Gestalt spoke slowly, notice Ingrid sudden sadness. She had an awful habit of covering up her sadness with jokes or sarcasm but Gestalt always saw through her facade._

_"I'm great, talk later yeah?" She said in faux enthusiasm before turning back to the Two Sisters in reproaching them._

_"Listen, we're going to bring you to a place with kids just like you, you'll be safe there." She said is Maria clambered back into her lap and played with her hair slightly. Brian come softly to the girl for a few minutes before a car arrived to bring them and others to safety._

_"I'll never forget what you did." The oldest sister, Sutton spoke as she pulled her into a hug. She pulled away quickly before placing a small golden chain into her Palm._

_"I want to be just like you." She spoke once more._

_"To thank you." She gestured to the necklace before turning away quickly before Briar could protest. The car drove away slowly, Maria waving out the window as they disappeared out of sight_

_Breyers eyes fell to the delicate chain in her hands before smile overtook her features, she quickly placed the necklace around her neck, the smile never leaving her face._

_"_Briar?" A voice called out from the doorway, snapping her out of her trance. A feeling of happiness washed over her at the new found memory. She could only hope that more would follow.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angstt

"Briar?" A voice echoed at the door, snapping her out of her trance. Ingrid sat at the entrance looking at her expectedly. Briar shook out her curls gently before finally answering her.

"Yes, sorry, what?" She asked calmly, her voice wavering slightly.

"I've called your name like 4 times, are you okay?" Ingrid asked in concern, causing Briar to plaster a fake smile onto her features before nodding enthusiastically.

"You're wanted in the meeting with the others, Myfanwy has finally showed up." Ingrid said as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"Of course, how silly of me, it slipped my mind." She spoke calmly as she took a sip of the coffee, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste.

"Oh that's horrid." She said before she could stop herself.

"That's how you like it? You don't like all of that sugary bullshit. Remember?" Ingrid asked in confusion, glancing up at her suspiciously.

"Right, yes, I did say that, I meant it's a bit hot for me this morning, thank You, Ingrid, truly." She commented, making the woman smiled brightly as she passed by her to make her way to the conference room the others sat in, it wasn't hard to find, as all of the offices were made of glass. She quickly made her way into the room, smoothing out her skirt and she sat down beside her sister, shooting her a quick reassuring smile as Linda started speaking about the bridge incident.

She tuned out most of the meeting as she became entirely too focused on her hands, glancing down at her hands in anxiety.

"Briar?" Linda spoke clearly, startling her from her thoughts.

"Yes? Sorry!" She spoke quickly as Linda shot her a thoughtful look.

"You'll be joining me for afternoon tea, we have some things to discuss." She said pointedly as the brunette nodded silently.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Have you been able to remember anything?" Linda asked as the two watched her sister being examined by the doctor, as he attempted to diagnose the problem with the two sisters.

"I've had a memory." She said toying with the necklace she had placed around her neck. The feeling of warmth had not left her since she put it on.

"It was your first mission, I've never seen you so proud." Linda said as she smiled down at the younger woman fondly.

"You go to see Maria every year on her birthday." Linda commented once more before the tech called her way to show her what they had found.

She had been examined before Myfanwy, the tech had come to the conclusion that they both were suffering from a form of Amnesia brought on by extreme trauma. Myfanwy took this information as an excuse to do something Reckless, forcing the younger sister to trail after helplessly. Luckily for Briar, Linda had taken the liberty of having her car brought back to the office, this making the trip that much more bearable as she settled into the smooth leather interior covered seats. It wasn't long before the two arrived at the scene of the bridge. 

"I don't think this is what he intended Myf." Briar spoke spoke as They Came Upon the scene.

"You don't understand Briar, I did this." Her sister spoke anxiously.

"Rook Thomas, we weren't expecting you." The officer said looking at Myfanwy in suspicion.

"She's with me." Briar said flashing her identification before grabbing her sister by the arm and attempting to lead her away from the officer's suspicious gaze.

"Does Gestalt know?" The officer questioned causing the brunette to roll her eyes dramatically. 

"Obviously." She said sarcastically as she tugged Myfanwy away.

"You get 20 minutes, then we're gone, don't touch anything." Briar said firmly as just being there filled her with anxiety. Taking a few calm breaths, she walked over to the woman who was dusting off some evidence they had found.

"Rook Thomas." She greeted happily as she continued working. 

"What've you here?" Briar asked as she gazed at the crystallized rocks, which in her honest opinion just looked like crystallized cat shit. The woman had no time to reply as a masculine voice rang out behind her.

"Briar?" Robert's voice rang out, reminding her eerily of the memory she had remembered earlier that day.

"Gestalt, Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked in faux confusion. 

"Better question is what are you doing here? You supposed to be at the office, farrier has you on desk Duty." He asked suspiciously.

"Myf wanted a piece of the action, for paperwork purposes, I told her I'd use my credentials to get her in." She lied blissfully through her teeth as Robert gripped her elbow and led her away from the scene to a more private setting.

"Really? I have to admit, part of me thinks you came here to see me." He said intensely as he took yet another step closer to her.

"And if I did? How would that make you feel?" She said huskily as the space between the two grew smaller and smaller, she let herself fall under the power of His sex appeal. The moment was interrupted by the overwhelmingly loud Myfanwy shouting from across the way.

"Briar! It's been 20 minutes! Let's go! You're driving!" Myfanwy's voice echoed out.

"To be continued." Briar mumbled quietly as she walked away, leaving Gestalt to regain control of their breathing.

"Anyone ever told you, you're a massive cock block." She grumbled as the two walked back to the car.

"You I said 20 minutes. I had what I needed. Sorry I interrupted your little eye fuck fest" Myfanwy said pointedly.

The two rode in silence as Briar turned down a less-populated street, a bar coming into her field of vision. A mischievous smile crossed her features as she eyed the building carefully.

"I've an idea." Briar said cheekily as she glanced at her older sister.

"Oh god." Myfanwy said rolling her eyes as they pulled into a parking space by the bar.  
.  
.  
.

"What's your poison?" The bartender questioned as the two women sat down on the plush stools.

"Something tells me Tequila." Briar smirked as she handed him a large amount of money.

"Briar, this seems like a bad idea." Myfanwy said cautiously as Briar downed her drink in one gulp.

"It's been an incredibly long day, Myf, all I want to do right now is get hammered with my sister." Briar pleaded Softly As her sister let out a loud sigh of defeat, a cheer fell from Briar's lips as she waved the bartender back over.

"Yes! Another!" She said happily he poured her another drink before sliding it over to her. She drank it as quickly as the last and a warm feeling filled her veins as she watched her sister nurse her first drink.

"Come on Myf, let loose a little." Briar chastised, now on her third drink. She was in no way pacing herself, she didn't know a lot of things, but one thing seemed for certain, she liked tequila.

"B, I'm just really not feeling it, I think I'll head home." Myfanwy said, finishing her singular drink. 

"Okay, take my car. You can pick me up for work in the morning." Briar suggested as Myfanwy looked at her uneasily.

"How'll you get home?" She asked hesitantly. Briar rolled her eyes at her older sister before waving her off.

"I'll take a cab, don't worry, I'll be fine." Briar said if she settled more comfortably into the stool.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You know, drinking rather affects your ability to remember things." Linda said as she sat down beside Briar, the brunette well into her fifth or rather 6th drink at this point and yet she was barely buzzed at all.

"You have a high metabolism, part of your EVA, it makes it very difficult to become intoxicated." Linda spoke as she took in the sight of all the empty glasses.

"Of course I do." She groaned in annoyance.

"Briar, this isn't something you often do, you're really not a drinking kind of woman." Linda chastised as the woman settled into the stool beside her.

"I don't really know what kind of woman I am." Briar said sorrowfully as she tossed back the rest of the contents in her glass.

"Oh quit feeling sorry for yourself." Linda said rolling her eyes as she ordered a drink for herself.

"You and Myfanwy have had rather difficult lives, trust me there are benefits to forgetting." When does spoke again, Briar looked at her incredulously.

"And I'm supposed to relish in the void?" She asked

"You're supposed to move on, maybe reinvent yourself, more importantly, you are the strong sister, you have to protect Myfanwy, it's what you've always done." Linda spoke calmly as the brunette rolled her eyes in response.

"I've gathered, I'm the protective one, I'm the younger older sister." She said sarcastically as she faux cheered her superior.

"But who looks out for me? From what I've gathered I have very few friends. " Briar asked slowly.

"You know Gestalt would never let anything happen to you. But you don't need protection, you're a rather independent, strong, woman." Linda started fondly.

"Let me send you to my vacation home, there's a duck pond, a personal chef, it's the perfect place to remember your old life. I can have Gestalt bring you there right now." Linda suggested gently.

"Have I been there before?" She asked hopefully, Linda's face betrayed her emotions as her features dropped into a frown.

"Well, no-" she began.

"Then I'm not going." Briar said forcefully. Linda let out a rather loud sigh as she stood up, she shot the young woman a final sad look before exiting the bar.

"Drinking alone?" A masculine voice said a few minutes later. Briar glanced at the man rather unimpressed as his eyes looked over her body lustfully.

"Not interested." She said laughing lightly at the man's poor advances.

"Let me buy you a drink." He said, unfazed by her bitterness, sliding uncomfortably close to her for her liking.

"I can buy my own drinks, thanks." She gestured to the multiple empty drinks in front of her.

"Come on-" he insisted only to be interrupted by strong arm tightening around his throat.

"She said she wasn't interested. I suggest you leave." Teddy's intense voice said as his hold tightened around the strangers neck. He shoved the man roughly out the door before turning his attention back to Briar, clutching her arm tightly before tugging her out the door.

"Let go of me!" Briar protested, he immediately dropped her arm.

"You can't just come in here and manhandled me. I'm not a child!" She said loudly as she stepped away from him.

"Then stop acting like one!" He said angrily as he attempted to grab her once more.

"I can walk, thank you, you don't have to drag me!" She hissed angrily and she followed Teddy to their car. She sat in the seat with a huff, slamming the door behind her in the process, causing a Grimace to arise on Gestalt's face as they had been attempting to shut the door for her.  
Teddy quickly climbed into the driver's seat as he shut the door with a similar Huff, entirely frustrated with her behavior, he struggled to keep his calm, his hands tightening around the steering wheel in frustration.

"I'm not going to Linda's vacation home, I already told her I'm fine." She said huffily causing Teddy to roll his eyes and equal annoyance.

"I'm driving you home." He stated in a low tone as he struggled to control his tone towards her.

"Put your seat belt on." He said gruffly, she rolled her eyes in response before angrily putting on her seat belt.

"So now you're pissed at me." She asked as they drove along in an uncomfortable silence.

"I think silence is better." He said slowly causing her to snort loudly. They knew she couldn't get drunk but it was obvious the alcohol had taken a slight effect on her.

"You are so aggravating! You come in, all big and brawny, "Rescue Me", when I was handling myself just fine and make me leave when I didn't want to, God you make me so angry." She snapped back at him causing yet another eye roll.

"Me? Agrivating? Have you met yourself?" He asked sarcastically as his hands twitched angrily. It was entirely difficult to focus on the road when she was throwing a fit.

"You're right. Silence is better." She huffed, ice lacing her tone as she turned away from them angrily pouting like a toddler.

"What the fuck is going on wit' u Briar?" He asked, his accent coming through heavily in his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently as her eyes remained fixated on the life outside of her window.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, you're drinking, hurting yourself, what the fuck is going on with you? And don't say nothing! I'm not fucking blind!" Gestalt hissed angrily as they pulled up to her apartment building. Briar sighed heavily as she shifted her attention to them, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to find the words to say.

"You know you can tell me, unless you don't trust me?" Gestalt asked slowly as they looked at her expectantly through Teddy's eyes. She sighed Shakily as she struggled to find the words, how to even begin to explain what was going on.

"Right." He said unevenly, hurt feeling their stomachs as her silence stung them to the Core.

"That's all I needed to know." He said as they reached across her to open her door.

"See you at work." He said formally as she shot him a pleading look.

"Wait-" she said slowly as she grabbed his hand tightly.

"I have to tell you something. " Briar spoke finally, teddy"s hand reached across her once more, pulling the door back shut, before looking at her intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you guys liked it!!


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt gets their explanation and Briar has another memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is.. a chapter😅😅

"I'm listening." They said, turning Teddy's body slightly to look at the girl they loved directly in the eyes.

"The other night, the bridge incident, I was there." Briar started slowly as Teddy's eyes widened significantly.

"That same night, my memory was erased, I don't know why I was there, but I've been trying to figure it out ever since." She continued.

"How much of it?" They asked referring to her memory Gap. She sounds sadly as she avoided their strong gaze.

"All of it." She said quietly, Teddy's body stiffened abruptly as he looked at her, and a pained look crossed his features.

"So today on the bridge, that was what? And manipulation tactic?" Gestalt asked angrily through narrowed eyes.

"No of course not-" she started to quietly as she placed her hand on their eyes, stop quickly ripped it away as if she had burned them, turning away from her slightly.

"Then what? Because from what it sounds you don't remember anything about me." Their voice dropped a few octaves as it looked everywhere but it her.

  
"But I do! I've been getting these flashes! Little Memories of Us." She said desperately as she tried to keep them from spiraling.

"You lied to everyone, Briar, you lied to me." The spoken English as they stared at the girl that come to love but suddenly could barely recognized.

"That's why I'm telling you now! I said I could trust you in my letter so I'm telling you everything now, I didn't want this to happen to me Gestalt, I may not remember much but I no I would never want to forget to you." She said it's tears had begun to accumulate on her cheeks, Gestalt had to put everything in them to resist wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes. She placed her hand on their cheeks off leave as she turned Teddy's head to face her, I was pleading for them to let her,to forgive her. When they didn't pull away she slowly pressed her lips to his. She gasped out lightly as another memory hit her like a ton of bricks.

_2014_

_"Who do I need to kill?" Teddy's voice rang out as she let them into her apartment. A frown quickly settled onto Teddy's face when they took in her appearance, it was obvious you've been crying, her mascara and eyeliner Streaked her cheeks and she closed the door. She let out a quiet laugh at their words, the smile not meeting her eyes._

_"He broke up with me." She cried as she referred do the pathetic bloke she's been saying over the past few months. Gestalt hated him, they convince themselves it was because he was a prick and not because they believe that no one would ever be good enough for their girl._

_"He said I was too much." She said between cries and she spend her favorite ice cream into her mouth._

_"I told you he was a fucking asshole." Teddy said pulling her quickly into their chest as they stroked her hair gently. They only allowed Teddy to be viewed as soft around Briar. They had made a promise to themselves to protect her from anything that might harm her. She was the kind of person who put everyone before herself, while they loved that about her, it made her reckless. They had been in love with her for so long they couldn't remember what it felt like not to love her._

_"I don't know maybe I'm the problem, I'm always busy with work and when I did spend time with him I was exhausted." She suggested as she attempted to blame herself. Teddy's grip tightened slightly as they rolled their eyes._

_"Don't blame yourself. Ever. It's his loss honestly. He never deserved you." Teddy mumbled into her hair as they pressed a kiss to her temple._

_"You always say that, but this was different, he was the first person to look at me like that in years." She sniffed._

_**"You have no idea."** Gestalt thought bitterly._

_Sure they were the reason most people didn't approach Briar in public, the majority of the time Briar went out they accompanied her, Teddy and Robert flanking her sides, shooting subtle glares anyone who looked at her. One of the few times Gestalt didn't accompany her however, which when she met Jerry, at the grocery store of all places, the thought alone making then roll their eyes as they did the majority of grocery shopping for her because she always got so caught up in working that she forget to go shopping, her cupboards often bear. What food was in her pantry was nothing of substance, then chastising her for it daily, she ate like a young child, she let the fact that she had an above-average metabolism go to her head quite often._

_"Why does this always happen? I'm starting to think maybe I'm unlovable." She said is she buried her had further into their chest, she felt Teddy sigh deeply beneath her._

_"I hate when you get like this B, I don't know how to help." They said gently, they weren't the most experienced when it came to dating, never letting anyone close enough to bridge that gap._

_"Just hold me please." She said as the two cuddled further into the couch. Briar letting out a sigh of content._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_"You are like my favorite person." Briar giggled as she drank more from her wine glass. She usually was unable to become intoxicated so they suspected she hadn't eaten anything that day, resulting in her tipsy state._

_"I think u've had enough." Gestalt commented as they put the bottle to the side._

_"See thats what I mean, you're always looking out for me. You're the only one that makes me feel safe. I love you." She said, filled with liquid courage._

_"Let's get you to bed. " Gestalt sighed as they scooped up the intoxicated woman in Teddy's arms, her giggles echoing quietly as he set her gently on the bed._

_"What's wrong?" She asked in concern as she saw they didn't share her amusement._

_"Is' nofing" Teddy said dismissively._

_"Did I do something? It's about what I said? I didn't mean-" she started, the effects of the alchohol slowly leaving her veins._

_"Of course you didn't, that's the problem. " They said quietly, thinking she hadn't heard them, she had._

_"I really don't understand." She started, placing a hand on their arm, they shrugged her off roughly as they allowed themselves to lose their composure for a moment._

_"Where is this coming from? Why can't we talk about this when we're sober Gestalt?" She laughed lightly her head spinning in confusion._

_"Same reason you only love me when you're drunk." They shot back angrily._

_"I really don't get it, so you're mad at me because you think I don't love you, if course I love you, you've always been there, I just thought there was no chance." She sighed loudly as she attempted to comfort them. Her touch felt dirty, they didn't want her to find out this way, they didn't want to start something when she was so fragile, vulnerable. They cursed their behavior, the effects of the alcohol that hindered their judgment._

_"I can't. " They said pulling away from her entirely._

_"If you remember all of this in the morning, and you still feel the same way. Come find us." They spoke, emotion strong in their voice as they forced themselves out of the apartment._

_She didn't come find them the next day, they let it go, things went back to normal, they resumed admiring her from a distance and life went on. They couldn't lose her over something as petty as their feelings_.   
.  
.  
.  
"Why did you let it go?" She asked as the two pulled away from the kiss.

"Let what go?" They asked in confusion.

"That night, I told you I loved you." She said, springing the memory to the front of their minds.

"I-" Teddy's voice faltered shakily

  
"I don't want to mess this up. I'm remembering so many things, it's making my head spin, I need time to figure out everything, the last thing I want to do is let this go but I can't ask you to wait for me Gestalt, it's not fair to you." She said before slipping out of their grasp and fleeing from the car as fast as her feet could take her.


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister time, fights, bad ass briar, kicking ass and taking names, concerned gestalt. I don't hate this chapter so what's good😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chap didn't completely suck ass so here ya go.😅

"Hello?" Myfanwy answered her phone ad the two sisters walked to Briar's car the next morning, having went to breakfast before work, Briar welcoming the normal sister Behavior to keep her mind off of the drama that had went down last night.

"Grandchester knows." Linda spoke through the speaker.

"About our memory?" Myfanwy asked in confusion. Her older sister was on edge already because she felt like they were being watched, Briar had tried to convincing her sister she was just being paranoid but the feeling in her stomach told her Myfanwy was right.

"No. I'm talking about the bank." She said causing Briar's eyebrow to Quirk up, what had happened at the bank? Myfanwy gave her a look that said she would explain later.

"So stay clear of him today, he'll only ask more questions. " Farrier spoke, causing the two sisters to look at each other Worriedly.

"Listen, we're in my car park, I think we're being watched." Myfanwy said as the two picked up their Pace walking passed their car to try to deter whoever was following them.

"Have you taken your pills Myfanwy?" Farrier asked in response, the girl in question number two quiet yes as the Two Sisters pause momentarily.

"Listen to me, don't go back in the building." Farrier warned. Briar's eyes gazed around the Car park as her eyes caught sight of three suspicious figures.

"Fuck, we can't anyway." Briar spoke in slight panic as she pulled Myfanwy behind a pillar.

"Head for the street. Walk West. Walk. Don't run." Farrier spoke quickly.

"I'll follow you in a minute." Briar said as she pulled up Myfanwy's hood to conceal her face. When she paused to shoot her a concerned look the younger sister quickly shoved her to keep walking, mouthing a quiet "go"

Briar's breathing quieted after her sister's departure and she waited silently. She heard a set of footsteps approaching as she read it herself for a fight. They footsteps approached where she was hidden, luckily it was only one of the men, she wasn't confident she could handle two right now. She quickly clotheslines the man with her forearm before sweeping his legs out from under him with her right leg. He threw his hand out in Defence, slicing her across the temple with a knife he had concealed in his hands. She straddled him immediately as she managed to wrestle him into a chokehold, arms tightening until he lost consciousness. Breathing heavily she quickly made her way to where she saw him if any walk-off too. She had just turned onto the stairs leading down to the tube when she came into contact with Alex roughly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Gestalt spoke, slight panic in their tone as they checked the disheveled woman over.

"I'm fine, where's Myfanwy, is she okay?" She asked panting slightly, the physical excretion of the fight taking it's toll on her.

"She's fine. I told her to head north, I've two of me with her, Robert is waiting for her at the next stop." Alex's voice spoke as they walked, them not missing the rather large cut that sliced across her forehead. And a black eye she sported wincing.

"Did they hurt you?" Their voice echoed as they made their way to the next stop on foot, Briar's feet moving as fast as I possibly could.

"I told you, I'm fine. I'm more worried about my sister, who by the way does not have the physical ability to render a man twice her size unconscious." She said as they climbed down the steps taking two at a time. Breyers Ice cut side of a man pointing gun at her sister's jacket, causing her to spring on his back, wrapping her forearm around his throat tightly, but not before the bullet left the gun.

"You son of a bitch." She hissed angrily and she tightened her hold, earning a swift elbow to the ribs, knocking the air from her lungs effectively, resulting in a very unwelcomed visit with the ground. Black spots clouded her vision as the background faded to Black, the last thing she remembered being Teddy's fist making contact with the man's face.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Briar groaned as she regained consciousness, taking in the sight of Eliza sitting beside her, worriedly clutching her hand as she slept.

  
"What happened? Is Myf okay?" She asked, Eliza rolling her eyes in response.

"She's fine, it wasn't her that got shot, it was me. You've been unconscious for 4 hours and the first thing you ask about is your sister." Gestalt said in amusement.

"Are you okay?" She asked shifting her concern to Eliza's seemingly unscathed body.

"I'm fine, it was just a sedative." They said as they brushed a strand of Briar's messy hair out of her face.

"You put up one hell of a fight." Gestalt said through Eliza, as their hands stroked her black eye softly with their thumb.

"He kicked my ass." Briar rolled her eyes as she groaned in pain from the small attempt at moving.

"And Teddy kicked his." Eliza smiled affectionately.

"I'm surprised you came." Briar commented slowly, the events of last night still fresh in her mind.

"Well I figured, you did a majority of the talking last night, it's my turn to talk." Eliza spoke calmly as the woman lurched forward in protest.

"Gestalt-" Briar started.

"Let me finish Briar." Eliza said in playful annoyance.

"I have been in love with you since we were teenagers. And I know, you don't remember everything, you might never remember everything, but I know I can't live my life without you in it. I just can't, seeing you laying there like that, so if getting to who this new Briar is, is what it takes to be with you, I'll do anything." Eliza finished as Briar gazed at her in complete happiness.

"Say Some-" Eliza's voice was cut off as she was cut off abruptly by Briar's lips meeting hers in a passionate embrace. The kiss only lasted a few Beautiful Moments before Briar pulled away, hissing in pain as she clutched her ribs.

"Fuck. " She said loudly, Gestalt watching her in soft amusement.

"Cracked ribs hurt dont they?" Eliza asked teasingly.

"Fuck off. " she shot back, trying not to move as moving made the injury hurt that much worse.

"How come my shitty Powers haven't healed them yet?" Briar questioned.

"Broken or cracked bones always took longer, they should be healed by tomorrow at the latest." Eliza explaines Softly As she grabbed the painkillers the nurse had left behind, before popping the lid off and handing her two. She swallowed them gratefully before turning her attention to Eliza once more.

"I don't want to mess this up." She said anxiously, Eliza silencing her insecurities with another soft kiss.

"We'll take it slow, you set the pace." Gestalt hummed as the two snuggled into the uncomfortable hospital bed and spent the rest of the afternoon watching horrible daytime television.


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is briar being bad ass a summary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually liked this chap, more soon I hope❤

It was night by the time the nurse had decided she was fit enough to be discharged, her ribs had mostly healed, only hurting when she exerted herself too harshly. Gestalt was forced to leave her side rather reluctantly, to deal with the vultures they had brought in. They hadn't made anything official, much to Gestalt's dismay but they understood her hesitation, it wad hard to commit to a person she barely remembered. They were satisfied taking things slow for the time being. She had just made her way from the infirmary when she spotted Myfanwy lurking around a corner.

"The fuck are you up to now?" Briar asked, startling her sister slightly.

"Thank god you're okay!" Myfanwy said pulling her sister into a tight hug, causing Briar to wince at the contact.

"I came to see you earlier, you were a bit busy with Gestalt." Myfanwy said awkwardly, referring to her walking in on her sister and Gestalt in a passionate embrace

"We were.. talking things through.." Briar trailed off, smiling slightly.

"With Eliza's tongue down your throat." Myfanwy laughed loudly.

"Gestalt was very.. thorough. " she giggled before turning her attention back to her sister's odd behavior.

"Quit deflecting, what are you up to?" Briar asked suspiciously.

"The vultures.." Myfanwy started.

"The one, He was at the bridge that night." She finished as she glanced at the entry to the cells pointedly.

"Absolutely not! You are not going in there." Briar protested at the thought of her sister going anywhere near one of the men who had tried to kill them.

"I'll do it." Briar said before Myfanwy could protest.

"Be careful." She said carefully as she watched her sister enter the cells.

"Rook Thomas." The Guard greeted.

"I have a few follow up questions to get for paper work. " Briar commented nonchalantly.

"Absolutely. I've been instructed to keep him fully restrained, shall I accompany you?" The guard asked simply.

"That won't be necessary." Briar shrugged off as she entered the cell.

"Look who it is." Peter greeted in faux enthusiasm.

"It's the weaker Thomas sister, you we didnt get to meet the other night." He commented, trying to get a rise out of her.

"How much of your memory is gone? Some of it? All of it? What's your mom's name? Do you even remember your mother? You must remember something about your sister, the way you protect her, would you do that for a stranger? No? You have lost everything haven't you?" He prodded, only earning a stony expression in response.

"You see, the thing about losing everything is, I have virtually Nothing Left to lose. I do practically anything to you and no one would bat an eye. I have so much more than you will ever have. You were born nothing and you will die nothing." She hissed out as she stepped closer to him, getting in his face as he looked at her in an amused tone.

"You either tell me what I want to know, or I have a few other methods of making you talk." She threatened, smirking as he shifted slightly.

"You see under normal circumstances I might be afraid of you. The thing is, you don't really know how to control your powers? Do you?" He smirked lazily, a wave of anger washed over her as she realized the truth his words held.

"Tell me what the fuck you wanted with us!" She shouted, as she slapped him roughly across the face.

"To finish the job, sell you and your bitch sister, mostly your sister, not too many people want someone with your level of abilities." He said sarcastically.

"You have no idea how strong I am." She rolled her eyes defiantly.

"Oh I think my unconscious men have some idea." He smirked.

"You think these people give a damn about you, don't be so naive." He laughed as she turned away from him and walked out the door, entirely fed up with the conversation.

"Ask them about Bristol! And Glen Grove." He hollered after her departing figure.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Her head spun as she ran up the stairs leaving the cells. He had gotten into her head more than she cared to admit.

"Are you okay?" Teddy stopped her and she ran up the stairs, angry tears littering her cheeks.

"I'm, I - No, I'm really not." She breathed heavily as he tugged her smaller body into his chest.

"What happened?" Teddy Growled, as he played with her hair gently, something she had noticed they always did.

"What did he say?" They asked angrily as they debated sending Alex's body into beat the shit out of him. They had been aching to do so since they saw Briar's small body laying unconscious at the station.

"He just said so many things to unnerve me and I'm just so angry at myself, it worked." She sniffled as they held her close, humming contently at the contact. They had waited to be this close to her for years and now that she had let them they were not going to take anything for granted, not a single second.

"What did he say?" They pressed again causing her to let out a soft, defeated sigh.

"Just that I'm weak, and Glen Grove and Bristol, both of which I remember nothing about. " She said angrily.

"That's not a memory you want to remember. Our minds weren't our own." He sighed painfully.

"You're lucky you can't remember." They continued.

"And you're not weak. You're the strongest woman I know, if you want to brush up on self defense I can help you."

They finished, a happy smile taking over her face, they always seemed to know what to say, to know how to make it better.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
That night as she lay in bed the memories visited her once more like they had done the past few nights, this time, memories of Glen Grove filled her mind.

_"Look all I'm saying Myf, is maybe having an affair with your therapist is a really bad idea." Briar said as Myfanwy carefully braided her hair. She had been gushing about the doctor for about 20 minutes now and Briar had become fed up with it. It was a rather special day for the 15 year old, her birthday and Myfanwy had yet to bring it up._

_"He understands me, makes me feel so special." Myfanwy said defensively, Briar rolling her eyes in response accompanied by a silent gag._

_"He's married Myf, you are literally The Other Woman. Well teenager, it's gross. He's old." Briar said causing her sister to pull a little too tight on her hair._

_"I don't expect you to understand, he's different around me. And he's not old." Myfanwy said innocently._

_"It's gross. And frankly I never expected you to be that girl." She chastised and she pulled away, quickly tying the braids off with a hair tie_

_"You're my sister Briar, aren't you supposed to support me?" Myfanwy asked defensively her voice rising at the end._

_"Not in this, it's wrong Myf." She said in emphasis._

_"He's taking advantage of you, you're in a fragile state since Mom and Dad and he's feeding off of that." Briar continued as she tried to get her point across._

_"This has nothing to do with them." Myf said trailing off as she played with her fingers anxiously._

_"Everything is about them Myf, I'm still hurting too, but this isn't how we deal with this Myf, if you need a shoulder please use mine, not his." She begged but her sister turned away._

_"You're just jealous." She scoffed as she turned to face her once more._  
_You're just jealous that I'm happy for the first time in months and now you can't baby me anymore." She said again._

_"Myf that is so not it and to be fair, I've always babied you." Briar said sarcastically._

_"Get out!" Myfanwy shouted angrily shoving her little sister out the door._

_"Fine! I hope you and Bris- Trash are very happy together!" She shouted to the closed-door, Turning Away angrily only to come face-to-face with Eliza Gestalt._

_"Sisters right?" Briar scoffed dramatically._

_"I only have brothers." They spoke through Eliza, Breyer still hadn't gotten the concept of them yet and at this point they were a bit nervous to tell her._

_"Right.duh." she said laughing slightly_

_"Is everything okay?" Why is this voice asking concern at the girl they had come to find incredibly intriguing, Myfanwy and Briar couldn't be more different. Myfanwy was the nervous, naive type where is Briar was a spunky, sometimes outspoken, outgoing type. They admired her ability to push yourself to Great links to protect her sister when she was the younger sister and that the mere age of 14. Her older sister did not seem to share the in the protective Instinct as Briar, often leaving her to her own regards. She gravitated to Eliza since you had began to share a room upon her arrival._

_"Totally, Myfanwy is just being a bitch." She deadpanned rolling her eyes as she walked back in the direction of the shared room._

_"Briar, today's your birthday isn't it?" Gestalt asked calmly, the girl was turning 15, it was her first birthday without her parents so they knew she was attempting to forget it._

_I'd rather not remember bur thanks. " she said dismissively has her face contorted into a pained expression_

_"Well I refuse to let you decide on your birthday, it's a sin." Eliza's voice protested as a mysterious look crossed her features._

_"It's fine, really Liza, I think I'll just finished my book tonight." She said sadly._

_"Unacceptable , you only turn 15 once." She said tugging the younger girl in the direction of the kitchens. It was well after curfew at this point, Gestalt new all the ways to avoid getting caught, with four bodies, it was rather difficult to be caught off guard. They had Roberts body in the kitchen prepping the cake for they're surprised for the girl. They had yet to clean up the mess however when they went in search for her._

_"You've been busy." Briar minted laughing and she took in the mess. They had made Roberts body leave not long before their arrival as they knew she wasn't as comfortable around their other bodies yet._

_"You deserve to have a special day." Gestalt commented as they took the cake from the fridge._

_"Thank you, you didn't have to do this for me." She said happily as she looked at the admittedly poorly decorated cake before her. Gestalt put a singular candle they had found shoved in the back of one of the drawers, on top of the cake before letting it quickly with a match and sliding the cake towards the younger girl._

_"Make a wish." They commented that this girl smiled brightly at the gesture. Warm feeling filled their stomachs as they decided in that moment they wouldn't let Briar Thomas be sad, no matter what._  
_You've made this birthday so much better, Myf didn't remember." She commented as they slowly ate the cake._

_"She's been having a really hard time lately, so I don't blame her." She said quickly as she noticed Eliza's angry expression._

_"But then again, I've been having a really hard time too but no one seems to notice." She continued as she set her piece of cake back down._

_"We did." Gestalt commented absent-mindedly._

_"We?" Briar asked in confusion_

_"I meant I did!" Gestalt corrected themselves quickly_

_"You're a really good friend Eliza." _

_She commented as the two settled into a comfortable silence. That sentence, that one sentence was enough for their stomach to flip slightly. It wouldn't be the first time that they would hear her say that, but that didn't make it hurt any less._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_The scene changed dramatically as the next memory hit her, making her head spin. _

_  
The man had attempted to kiss her, the girl recoiling at the action._

_"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She hissed as she shoved him away from her roughly._

_"I'm sorry-" he started._

_"If you ever touch me again I will kill you." She threatened fiercly._

_The scene flashed again to Briar and her sister having a heated argument._

_"I can't believe you! You know how I feel about him!" Myf yelled angrily as she processed the girls words._

_"You're acting like I came onto him?" She mused as she laughed sarcastically. _

_"Are you really going to let some pedophile come in between us?" Briar questioned, laughing slightly._

_"Of course not, I'm sorry, I just, I thought." Myfanwy stuttered as she pulled her sister into a tight hug._

_"You're the best sister. " she mumbled into Briar's ear._

_"I would do anything for you Myf. " Briar commented nonchalantly as a sinister thought entered her mind._

_A vision of her younger self, maybe seventeen, probably younger, standing in front of shaking man, he was crying and obviously afraid of the girl._

"You think you can play me and my sister against eachother? Thats hilarious Briar. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on the planet.

_"You see Brian, can I call you Brian?" She asked in a viscious tone._

_"My name is Andrew." he said as he watched the girls eyes grow darker with anger._

_"But Brian is fine." he said quickly, stepping away from her slowly._

_"You see, not only did you fuck with my emotions, you fucked with my sister, and I'm afraid I can't let that slide." she said she changed his emotions to Terror._

_"Sorry love, you weren't scared enough for my liking, I don't blame you, I've read your notes on me." she tsked slowly._

_"Harmless and Naive." She tsked her lips again as she stared at the terrified man._

_"That doesn't really describe me does it?" she asked as she felt her hands heat up from the EVA's power's she had borrowed for the special occasion._

_"DOES IT?!" She shouted angrily as she let the fire climb out of your hands and inch closer to his face._

_"No. I was wrong!" he cried as he tempted to get away from her once more._

_"Damn right you were!" she started as she allowed the Flames to tickle his cheeks, screams echoing out loudly._

_"Shhh." she soothed sarcastically._

_"So tell me Brian, Give Me One Good Reason why I shouldn't make you look as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside?" she asked them heavy and her words as she placed a heated hand on his arm, a scream of Agony leaving his lips as she smirked happily._

_"Please! I'm sorry!" he begged, she extinguished the Flames slowly, the smirk never leaving her lips._

_"Damn right you are. If you ever make contact with Myfanwy Thomas ever again it will be the last thing you ever do, I will kill you. I promise. And I always keep my promises." she said in a dark tone and she released him, he quickly scrambled to his feet as she turned and left the room, the Smirk still on her face. She liked have powerful she felt in that moment, and she vowed that day to never be the girl she had been before, she would protect her sister, no matter the cost_


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took too long to write rip. I edited it very quickly, I'll read it over again later when my head isn't pounding😅😅

Briar had decided to head home after her encounter with Peter. She had been both physically and emotionally exhausted from the events of that day. She welcomed the soft feel of her plush couch and she fell upon it, kicking her shoes off in the process. Her cat, Miskers settled into her lap, purring affectionately. She found a surprising amount of comfort in a cat she had no memory of getting and only knew was hers because of the letters.

She had nearly forgotten about the poor creature until it made its presence very known at dinner time. Briar hummed along with one of the songs on old her's playlist, bobbing your head to the beat as she danced around the kitchen, following a recipe she had found to prepare dinner. The doorbell sounded, causing the brunette to free slightly before walking briskly to the door and peering through the peephole. Smile overtook her features as she opened the door to reveal Teddy.

"I wasn't expecting company, what are you doing here?" She asked as she let Gestalt into the apartment.

"You seems real shaken up after today, just wanted to make sure you were okay, maybe grab a bite to eat?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at her appearance, she had flour covering the front of her shirt mixed with other spices as she attempted to prepare her meal.

"You cooking?" He asked as he looked at the mess behind her in amusement.

"Trying, admittedly failing." She said sheepishly as she dusted off her hands whilst letting out a quiet laugh. Teddy's eyes caught sight of the floured chicken before catching her gaze once more.

"What're you trying to make?" He asked as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Chicken Parm. It looked easy enough, it is not." She laughed.

Gestalt hummed as he glanced around the kitchen. Music played softly through her speakets, she had obviously discovered her shitty music collection, much to their dismay.

"How about I fix this, and you go put on some better music." He said causing the woman to let out a laugh

"You don't have to cook for me, I can order us something." She protested

"And how dare you?! Teddy is totally a secret beyonce lover and you know it." She laughed harder at her own joke.

"I want to, we did this every Saturday, old you wasn't as bad of a cook." He said smirking at her beyonce comment but keeping the stoic composure that Teddy's face always held.

"How do you know I'm a bad cook? I wasn't finished." She protested.

"Jus let me handle this." He chuckled softly as he shoved her gently in the direction of her stereo

Briar hummed nonchalantly to herself as she read through the songs on her playlist, swaying along to the song she had just selected. Gestalt's hands froze in their place as they shifted their attention to the woman who was just as free spirited as they remembered.

"Gestalt?" She asked in confusion, catching their attention finally.

"Yeah sorry, what?" They stuttered, dropping the fork they held in Teddy's hands.

"I asked if this music was okay." She laughed softly, causing Gestalt's heart to race, they were whipped over this woman, they always had been.

"Yeah, much better." They quickly covered, as they turned their attention back to the chicken that had been attempting to burn.

"I thought you were a good cook?"

Briar teased smirking, as she came up behind Teddy's body, leaning her head against his back and curling her arms around him affectionately. Gestalt stiffened slightly, before quickly relaxing into her touch.

"You distracted me." He said softly as he turned around slowly to face her.

"Did I?" She asked innocently.

"I can think of..." she trailed off seductively.

"Better ways to distract you."

She said as she leaned closer, Gestalt's breath tickled her lips, all she had to do was move forward a millimeter and they would be touching. Teddy closed the gap forcefullt as he pressed her back against the counter. She melted into his touch, sighing in content before she pulled away quickly.

"Wait."

She sighed heavily as she reached around him to shut off the burner, the chicken a burnt mess on one side.

"Don't want to burn the house down."She commented as she returned her attack on his neck.

Gestalt pressed gentle kisses to her neck as she threw her head back to Grant him access. Shear captured his lips heatedly is her hands flew to the buttons of his shirt, fumbling as she led them backwards in the direction of her bedroom. He Shrugged his shirt off quickly before capturing her lips with theirs once more, kissing her breathtakingly slow. Her sweater slid over her head in a fever stroke is the to struggle to read each other of their remaining clothing.

"Are you sure?" Gestalt asked in between heated kisses.

"Bed. Now." Briar said as she shoved him back onto the neatly made bed.

  
.

.

  
The Sun shined through Briar's curtains as she glanced up at Teddy's sleeping figure, she found herself wondering what the rest of them are doing, if they were all asleep to if it felt weird to sleep away from the rest of the bodies.

"What're you thinkin?" Gestalt hummed, I still closed as they tightened their hold on her.

"Nothing important." She shrugged as she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

"We ave' to get up soon, get to work." Gestalt said reluctantly as he slid out of bed.

"I'll be here in a bit with some breakfast, any requests?" Teddy's boys questioned as he helped her make the bed, it felt nice doing simple things like this with them, it felt domestic. Briar adored it.

"Surprise me." She said smiling as she walked slowly towards the bathroom.

"I need a shower.." she trailed off as she dropped her robe teasingly, revealing her bare figure.

"Join me?"

She asked innocently as their eyes raked her figure over hungrily. She left them contemplating as she turn the shower on, to heat up before brushing her teeth. Gestalt kicked themselves internally for taking so long to follow after her. Upon entering the bathroom, steam filled the room, Briar sang softly in the shower, Teddy's features turned into a foreign smile as he slid the door to the shower open, having shed his few clothes, joining her in the shower. She giggled as she felt their presence, Gestalt brushing her hair over one shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"Took you long enough." She smirked as she touched his face down to meet hers, the smile never leaving her face.

"You're in a good mood today." Teddy commented as they pulled away, pouring some soap onto a wash cloth and gently washing her shoulders.

"Just happy." She sighrd as he continued to kiss her neck as the soap washed away.

They spent the next few minutes getting clean and a little dirty before enjoying a quiet breakfast with stolen glances and occasional kisses. Gestalt was forced to leave early to handle something for Linda, leaving Briar to finish her eggs in a comfortable silence, a knock sounded on the door just as she was about to leave, causing her to roll her eyes in amusement.

"Gestalt I told you-"

she started only to be cut off by the site of two figures, none of which were Gestalt, instead in front of her stood her sister and a young boy slightly behind her, tapping his foot anxiously.

"I need your help." Myfanwy said as she shoved passed her, rushing to close the door after them.

"What's going on?" Briar asked in confusion as she looked at her sister anxiously.

"That missing EVA that Monica and Gestalt are looking for, well, this is Nazim."

Myfanwy commented innocently. She pulled them into her bedroom and close the door behind the two, giving them a bit of privacy as she provided an explanation.

"And you're here because? Do you need to tell Gestalt." Briar emphasizes she pulled out her phone, so I'm hovering over Gestalt's contact.

"No! He knows something about what happened to us, he said he was hired to erase our memories." Myfanwy exclaimed pleading with her sister to put down the phone.

"Gestalt follows the rules, they will whisk Nazim away before we have the chance to talk to whoever did this to us." Myfanwy begged as Briar sighed, placing her phone back in her pocket.

"I don't feel right about this." Briar trailed off hesitating at the idea of lying to the person she was slowly growing intense feelings for.

"We'll tell them when they need to know, make sure that this is anything to go off." Myfanwy soothed

Briar let out a loud sigh, a soft cheer leaving Myfanwy's lips as she hugged her gratefully, pulling away after a few moments.

"You're the best." Myfanwy smiled softly.

"I know."

Brar sighed, her stomach and knots but she needed answers, she convinced herself it wasn't lying, it was just with holding the complete truth. She needed to find out who did this to them and if keeping a minor secret would lead them to the truth, well that was what she was going to have to do.

"So, what's the plan?"

She asked as she exited her bedroom, approaching nazim who was sitting anxiously on the couch, knee jerking up-and-down quickly. Briar laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as she relieved his anxiety, him letting out a calm sigh as she pulled away slowly.

"How'd you do that?" He asked in shock

"It's part of my EVA, I can control emotions, and a few other cool things." She smiled softly.

"How did you learn to control it?" Nazim asked anxiously, obvious regret on his face as he looked at the two amnesiacs.

"Practice, I can help you, But first, I need you to help me Nazim." Briat said calmly as Nazim smiled back at her, before he cleared his throat, before turning to face the two sisters.


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is Yikesss

"I was brought here by a woman, she said I would be taken to a place with people just like me, people who would help me. She needed me to erase your memory. Said it would help you." Nazim spoke, guilt heavy in his voice as it wavered.

"It's not your fault Nazim, do you remember her name?" Briar asked slowly, the boy nodding in response.

"She said her name was Bronwyn." Nazim said, the name feeling oddly familiar in Briar's mind.

"I found this phone, I found out they were both registered to Marcus Kevler, we need Monica's help, She was at the auction where Nazim was being sold, Marcus was his seller, She wants information just as badly as we do, The phone that Nazim has, linda had the other one, the person who was supposed to help Nazim wants to meet tomorrow, nothing makes sense right now, I'm hoping she can help." Myfanwy chimes in.

"So what? We ask Monica to help with something that is possibly borderline treasoness?" She asks in disbelief.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Briar spoke slowly as the three settled down at the cafe.

"Not like I had anything better to do." Monica said rolling her eyes in response.

"What are you hiding? This agency is full of shit, all I want to do is find out what happened to someone I care about." Monica ranted, Briar looked at her in admirayion, she liked this woman's spirit.

"I like you." Briar commented, smirking in a amusement.

"So what did you call me here for? I'm not doing any desk work." She said forcefully.

"No, of course not, we need your help." Myfanwy trailed off as she looked at Briar for guidance.

"Last night, a boy, showed up on my door step, the EVA you trailed after the auction, we believe he is connected to your Marcus." Myfanwy spoke again as she allowed the woman to process the information.

"We're on the same side, you've been a head of us every step of the way, we need your help." Briar said simply as the woman looked at her in hesitation.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Monica asked reluctantly.

" What I'm just told you has the ability to get me fired." Briar said is Myfanwy nodded in agreement, having left the majority of the conversation to Briar as she was better with people.

"We need your help." The sister's spoke in unison.

Monica sat silently for a few minutes, weighing her options Monica had been wanting to approach Briar for days now, looking to her for help finding the answers she deserved, it was actually quite a blessing that Briar showed up when she did. She knew the woman was a strong field agent and was definitely someone who she wanted to work with. She had heard many good things about the woman and knew she was the most likely person to be willing to help her.

"I'm in." Monica finally replied as she gazed at the Thomas sister's expectantly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The three sat in Myfanwy's apartment, sipping expensive whiskey, sharing stories about past loves and current loves. Monica had just finished telling them about Marcus and how they fell in love, Briar's heartache that the tragedy their relationship ended in. She could imagine loving someone that much and losing them.

"So what about you Briar? What's going on with you and Gestalt?" Monica asked changing the subject quickly, an uncharacteristic shy smile crossed Briar's features at the question.

"I'm not sure really, nothing is official, we've slept together, spent the morning after together, I guess I'm just scared of letting them all the way in." Briar sighed as she finished her whiskey, pouring her self another glass.

"So, how did it happen? Which one did it start with?" Monica pressed as they all laughed lightly, enjoying eachother's company.

Briar felt comfortable with Monica, she felt like they could be good friends. She had to admit she only had technically three friends, Gestalt, her sister and Ingrid, someone new girl friend was welcomed.

"I like all of them, depends what you mean by started?" She winked as Monica tossed her head back in a laugh.  
Myfanwy had left the two to their drinks, having turned in early for the long day ahead, weaving Monica and Briar to the couches in the living room.

"We'd better turn in, long day of sleuthing tomorrow." Briar commented as the two settled onto their seperate couches.

"You're not so bad Thomas." Monica commented, smiling softly as Briar turned off the light beside her.

"Same to you Reed, same to you." Briar spoke chuckling quietly.  
.  
.  
.  
The three sat patiently in Briar's car, Monica sat in the seat beside her, Myfanwy settled into the backseat, surveying the seen intently, waiting for the woman who had hired nazeem to show up. Briar shook her leg sporadically causing Monica to glance quickly at the unusually anxious woman.

"So how much did he take from you? Days? Months?" Monica asked, glancing between the Two Sisters. They froze slightly, Briar's leg halting entirely.

"Don't lie to me now, I've just started to like you." Monica continued, smiling reassuringly to the sisters.

"All of it." They said in unison, shooting her distant look.

"How did you know?" Briar asked expectantly as she leaned her elbows against the steering wheel in front of her.

"It became kind of obvious, I mean you're good, but you never lead the way, always taking cues from others. From what I've heard that's not like you at all." Monica said, before her eyes caught sight of the woman approaching the scene from a distance.

"Stay in the car." Monica said glancing at the two Sisters in emphasis.

"What? No! I'm coming with you." Briar protested.

"Show me you can disassemble a gun and you can go." Monica said as she handed the gun to Briar. She have remembered a lot over the past few days, however her knowledge on guns hadn't returned. She was about to suggest she could simply draw energy from Monica's strength, but opted for staying in the car to protect her sister, should this whole thing head South. Briar placed the earpiece in place as she focused on the altercation. Hearing Monica attempt to calm the strange woman down and she attempted to flee from the scene.

"You should lock your doors." Gestalt said, forcing Alex into the passenger seat and turning to face Briar, expression blank and unreadable.

"Gestalt, I can explain." She rushed out, as she attempted to string together her words into a cohesive sentence.

"Save it for the interogation. " Robert's voice spoke as he opened her door and forced her into the back seat with Myfanwy.

"Gestalt wait." Myfanwy started but it was too late, they had already started to drive away.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"My best agent, turned against me." Conrad said in disapointment as he gazed at her from across the table intensely.

"I didn't turn against you, I helped a boy who was scared, I helped my sister." She said defensively as she leaned against the table, tugging at her cuffs in frustration.

"I was looking for answers." She said again.

"Answers for what? How couldn't your own agency help you?" Conrad asked in disbelief.

"A few days ago, the bridge incident, Myfanwy's and I's memories were erased, we remember nothing, and you told us not to tell anyone, to keep it a secret. I was just doing what she told me to do." Briar said as Conrad raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Seems awfully convenient don't you think?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hasn't been for me!" She shot back defiantly.

"Ask Farrier, she knew everything." Briar said her tone rising in annoyance.

"I would rather consult a more reliable source." He said is he looked at her before sliding glass of water over to her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
"I can't believe you thought I was a traitor." Breyer said a slight twinge of ice in her words as she trailed after Alex and Eliza's retreating figures. They had released her from captivity after confirming her story, much to her relief, now she had to deal with the aftermath of her actions.

"How would I know? You didn't tell me anything about this" Eliza spoke venomously.

"How could you not tell me?" Gestalt spoke in unison, avoiding her gaze.

"I told you everything you needed to know, you didn't need to know anything else." She bit back as Alex's body leaned into her intensely.

"Is that really what you think?" Eliza asked as they looked at her, expression completely unreadable.

"Myf asked me to wait, she is my sister Gestalt, how to catch up with my last dying breath, you don't get to lecture me on keeping her safe." She said angrily, already exhausted with their fight.

"What are you protecting her from? Me? I would have helped you protect her!" Gestalt said angrily as they thought this morning had been a step in the right direction, now it felt like they were taking a million steps backwards.

"Look, I wanted to tell you, everything, I would have told you eventually. I trust you as much as I can someone I barely know." She said trying to reason with them.

"You knew me well enough to sleep with me." They said back, allowing a few tears to slip from Robert's eyes.

"Do you even have feelings for me? Or was that another lie?" Gestalt asked, laughing harshly as Briar flinched at the accusation.

"Of course not! How could you even think that? The past few days all I have been doing is trying to remember what we have, and I have been, I've been remembering do much, I just have so many things I don't remember, so many things don't make sense! So how do I get to know you when I don't even fucking know me!" She ranted, Alex's face falling slightly, they looked conflicted, their emotions a mixture between anger and sympathy as they wanted nothing more than to scoop the Brunette into their arms and yet, they couldn't ignore the betrayal.

"You had so many opportunities to tell me about Myfanwy, to trust me and you didn't, you manipulated me." Alex's voice snapped harshly.

"I just wanted to protect her, it's one thing for me to go down with her, it's another to ask you to do that, I couldn't ask you to do that, you care about this agency too much." Briar sniffed slightly as they frowned at the sight of tears building in her eyes.

"So did you." Gestalt spoke in unison, before turning around and exiting the room angrily


	10. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate meeee😅😭

"Fuck." She sighed loudly into the empty room as she tossed her bag to the ground angrily. She had fucked everything up, she had ruined any chance of Happiness within a few meaningless sentences. Hearing footsteps nearing her she slowly looked up through her eyelashes as Myfanwy approached her, having also been cleared of treason at this point.

"So it didnt go well did it?" Myfanwy said as she slid down the wall beside her.

"They hate me, could barely look at me, hardly let me explain, and they have every right to be upset with me, they do but I just-" She trailed off as Myfanwy hold her younger sister into a tight Embrace, brushing her hair from her eyes in the process.

"I've seen the way they look at you Briar, they'll come around, just give them time." She said Softly As the girl continue to sob.

"I could talk to them, this is my fault. " Myfanwy suggested as she held her sister close.

"Myf, I don't know what I'll do if they don't forgive me. I think, I think I, I love Gestalt." Briar said in shock ask your sister looked at her sadly, neither one knowing that Robert Gestalt was just a few feet away from the room, having an internal battle with themselves, to not rush to her side and pull her into their arms.

"Fuck." They said quietly as they lost control for a moment, causing Eliza to grip her paper coffee cup too tightly, crushing it in her hands.

.  
.  
.

"Hey asshole." Myfanwy's voice echoed through the room as the women marched into the room. Her eyes meeting theirs as she stood angrily in the conference room.

"Not now Myfanwy." Robert's voice spoke dismissively.

"No, you're going to listen to what I have to say oh, you're being a complete dumbass with my sister, she's been completely whipped over you since she was sixteen, she fucked up, but she only lied because I asked her to, so I fucked up, I take her for granted sometimes, I didn't think you were that serious when I asked her not to tell you, she wanted to tell you about Nazim as soon as I brought him to her apartment, She's so fucking in love with you it's insane. If you throw all that away for a stupid fight, and you're a dumbass, plain and simple. I know for a fact that you love her to quit being ignorant and go talk to her." Myfanwy ranted as Gestalt looked at her in the same stoic expression their faces always held.

"Are you done?" Gestalt asked, rolling their eyes.

"Am I done? Are you done being an asshole?" Myfanwy asked before she stormed away, leaving Gestalt to stew over her words.  
.  
.  
.

The next day wasnt any better for Briar, she felt like her entire life was falling apart. She tried to distract herself with house work she had been slacking off on. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, causing her to reach for it immediately. Her day was ruined by a simple sentence, a few mere words from Monica Reed in a guilty phone call.

"Something happened last night." Monica spoke quietly, regret clear in her tone.

"What? Are you okay? I was going to call you after I got out but everything got so fucked up, how are you holding up?" Briar asked in concern, balancing her phone against your shoulder as she scrubbed at one of the dishes in the sink.

"I slept with Gestalt." Monica blurted, a glass plate slipped from Briar's hands, shattering to the floor as she process the news.

"I am so sorry Briar, It didn't mean anything. It just happened." Monica babbled anxiously as the line fell silent.

"You did what?" Briar croaked out, voice shaking sadly.

"Briar, please, I didn't mean for it to happen." Monica started to explain herself.

"I have to go." Briar said blankly, hanging up the phone before placing it angrily on the counter. Her hands began to quiver in fury, blinking away tears as her mind jumped from thought to thought.

.  
.  
.  
"I can't believe you." Briar said angrily as they trailed after her, following after the angry brunette helplessly.

"Briar, I-" Gestalt started, through Eliza's voice, moving closer to her and placing her hand on her arm in comfort, they knew she was her weakness.

"It's not going to work using Eliza, Gestalt you fucked up!" She said angrily as she pulled out of Eliza's grasp.

"I was hurt." Gestalt spoke again, Alex's voice this time.

"You slept with her." She stated simply as she returned her eyes to theirs.

"I was so angry, it was a one time thing-" they started again.

"If this is what you do everytime we have a fight how do you ever expect me to trust you!" She shouted as they attempted to calm her down, Eliza's hand finding her hand in comfort.

"Don't touch me!" She said angrily as her hands started to shake, her emotions all over the place.

"It was a mistake!" They said

"You are such an asshole!" Briar laughed harshly.

"She just found out that everything her boyfriend ever said to her was a lie and you took advantage of that." She said, fingernails biting her palms

"We were drunk." They said defensively.

"And you went there for what exactly?" She laughed sarcastically.

"Briar, it was a mistake, I don't care about her, I love you." Gestalt spoke through Robert.

"You tell me this after you fuck one of my friends?" She laughed sadly.

"I love you." They said again.

"Why do you keep saying that? You don't love me! It hurts so much, thinking about you with her." She cried loudly.

"I know I fucked up, Briar, you have no idea how much I know I fucked up, but I swear I will never hurt you again, I thought we were over before we even started and the thought of the girl I'm in love with lying to me for days, not trusting me, it killed me, I didn't go there intending to sleep with her, it just happened." Robert's voice spoke again. Briar's eyes finally met theres as she took a step forward, a hopeful look crossing Gestalt's features before it was quickly slapped away by Briar's hand colliding roughly with Robert's cheek. They barely flinched, the ache in their heart hurting more than any slap ever could. Robert clutched her hand before she could pull away, pulling her closer.

"You love me?" Briar snapped angrily

"More than anything." Gestalt said in unison as Alex took a tentative step towards her.

"How would you feel if I did this to you? Do you gave any idea how this makes me feel Gestalt?" She sobbed.

"You don't love me, you don't." She protested as Alex's hands wiped her tears away slowly.

"Yes I do, I always have." Eliza's voice shook.

"How can I believe you?" Briar continued, sobs wracking her body as Eliza replaced Alex immediately.

"Let me show you." Eliza said softly.

"I'm just so angry with you! The thought of you with someone else! The thought of someone else touching you only the way I should." Briar hissed angrily.

"It meant nothing." Teddy spoke gruffly.

"Less than nothing." Eliza's voice echoed.

"That's just it, you threw away everything for nothing." She let out an incredulous laugh

"I just wanted to stop thinking about you for one damn moment! I just wanted to forget how much you hurt me." Gestalt yelled back.

"I lied about my sister's memory, I lied about protecting a scared boy, you slept with someone else Gestalt you broke my trust, you broke my heart. You shattered me." She cried again.

"If you forgive me, I will spend every day of the rest of my life showing you how much I love you Briar." Robert's voice spoke as they crowded around the woman who had slowly stopped crying, sobs calming into small hiccups.

"I don't know how to forgive you for this." Briar admitted as she left the room in a rush, knowinng thst if she walked at a normal pace, nothing would stop her from turning around and rushing into their arms.

"Briar wait!" Monica called coming out of a conference room and trailing after her desperately, Briar finally turned to face her when she made it to the street outside.

"You knew! You knew how I felt about them! How could you? How could both of you? You both hurt me. Just when I thought we were becoming friends." Briar said angrily as she attempted to leave both parties behind, Gestalt having followed after her, just arriving on the scene.

"Briad." Gestalt and Monica begged in unison.

"I don't to talk to you, see either of you for a very long time, I hope it was worth it." She sobbed as she turned and fled to her car, wanting nothing more than to crawl into her bed and never come out of it.

She ripped the covers off of her bed angrily when she got home, striving to erase every trace of their night together, she smashed the breakfast plates against the wall, it was cathartic, she collapsed onto her knees when she finished, breathing heavily as she attempted to catch her breath. She knew she would have to go buy several new items she had destroyed in her rampage, Miskers laid hunkered in his cat bungalow watching his mother's meltdown with disinterest. Seeing her calm down he trotted across the floor before making himself comfortable on her lap, kneading her lap with his paws as he purred affectionately. Briar allowed herself to smile for the first time all evening.


	11. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shitty smut 😂 I've never written smut before so I gave it my best shot.  
Unedited😅 I'm going to edit the whole book when it's finished, only 2 more chapters then onto the sequel 🤗

Much to Briar's disappointment she was called back into the office as they had found Linda and arrested her for her crimes, Myfanwy had told Conrad the she suspected Linda was the cause of their memory Gap, Briar had other opinions on the matter and was about to express them when they we're told that Linda wished to speak to the sisters.

"It's time I told you everything." Linda spoke clearly as she began to unravel the truth between the sisters, sending Briar into a flashback.

_"Myf, I'm telling you, you're going to be fine. This is solid evidence you've found." _

_Briar soothed her sister as she straightened the top of her dress, the two had been sitting in Myfanwy's office for the last 20 minutes as Myfanwy scoured every inch of her evidence, triple checking everything._

_"Haven't you a mission to be on, or anywhere else that isn't here?" Myfanwy rushed out anxiously as her little sister looked at her in amusement._

_"Have you taken pills today?" Briar mused as she turned to face her for the first time in the last 20 minutes as she was finally satisfied with her appearance._

_"Fuck of Bri." Myfanwy said, eyes not leaving her disheveled desk that was covered in research. _

  
_"You're lucky I have a mission with Gestalt or I'd check. Take your meds Myf." She called out as she left the office and approached Linda's office for debriefing._

_"Your mission is to gather intel from A Mr. Clark Avery, he is a high up executive in the vultures and they don't know your face yet, give them hell Briar." _

_Linda spoke at she went over the details of the mission with Briar and Gestalt. Gestalt I'd her discreetly from across the room as they took in the dress that during her body, it was a tight black lace dress that hugged her and all the right places and left little to the imagination. Gestalt found themselves zoning out for a brief second is the imagine what it would be like to take it off of her. _

_Eliza cleared her throat quietly as they were gained their attention on Linda's orders, cursing themselves for allowing the distraction. Briar sat in the passenger seat is Teddy climbed into the driver side of the Slick what car they were to use for the mission tonight, Breyers breath had begun to fall slightly uneven is Gestalt sensing her slight nerves. Brian was used to doing missions like this but every time she always doubted herself._

_"Once e' sees that dress, he won't be too focused on your words." Teddy's voice spoke causing Briar to smile softly at the compliment._

_"Thanks Gestalt." She said Softly As She climbed out of the car with ease. Having been let out a distance away as she was meant to arrive alone, Gestalt was there to get the information while she used to sex appeal to their advantage. Upon arriving at the entrance the doors were opened for her as she peeled off her coat and handed it to the man at the door. Glancing down at her phone for a picture of her Target she quickly memorize his features and she found his figure sitting at the bar. A sexy smirk Crossed her features as she strut across the floor, hips Swaying slightly as she went in for the kill._

_"Drinking alone?" She began as she perched on the stool, her leg swung across her knee seductively showing off her toned legs. The man eyed her hungtily as he gestured the bartender over._

_"Not anymore I suppose." He said in a low tone, a light smirk on his face as he slid the drink in front of her. A cherry lay at the bottom of her glass, picking up the glass tenderly she emptied it's contents before plucking the cherry from the bottom and placing it seductively in her mouth. _

_Across the room Gestalt gazed at her lustfully as they watched het work her magic, Eliza, Teddy and Alex's bodies remaibed at the task at hand while they allowed Robert's body to drink in all that was Briar Thomas._

_"I just hate drinking alone." She said in faux sadness as she pouted her red painted lips slowly, the man eating up her words entirely._

_"Glad you found me then, woman like you, should never be left alone." The man growled lowly as he leaned closer to the brunette, she looked at him in faux desire as she clutched his tie gently._

_"Perhaps we should get out of here then?" She spoke lowly causing a small burning feeling to fill Gestalt's stomach as they wanted nothing more than to march across the room and beat the man to a bloody pulp just for looking at her._

_"Best idea I've heard all night." He said as he watched her strut away, following close behind her as they made their way up the stairs. He led her to the door of his room before forcing her back against the door, his lips meeting her sloppily, she let a fake moan slip as the creeps hands around your figure, squeezing her arse tightly as he struggled with the lock. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Alex's Nod and gave him a subtle signal to begin the data extraction._

_"So what do you do?" She spoke between kisses._

_"None of your fucking business." He smirked as he kissed down her neck._

_"I've been eyeing you all night, I think I've earned myself a reward." She said seductively as she pushed him back on the edge of the bed, placing her legs on either side of the man before moulding their lips together once more. _

_After several minutes at this pace his hands Trailed beneath her skirt. Her wrist watch pulsed twice signaling they had gotten all the data they needed._

_"Woah." She said softly as she forced herself from his grasp._

_"This was fun." She said slowly as she turned her back to the man._

_"We're not done here." He said angrily as he yanked her arm roughly, causing her to whip around and jammed her elbow into his nose. The satisfying crack followed as he fell to the ground clutching his nose._

_"You fucking bitch! You broke my nose!" He howled as blood poured from his nose and onto the carpet._

_"Learn the meaning of the word no asshole." She said as she marched out of the room, her heels clicking and satisfaction she dabbed at smeared lipstick. Gestalt arrived at her side as Eliza's eyes looked at her bloody arm in concern_ _._

_"S' not mine." She said noticing their gaze on her arm._

_"Didn't like hearing the word no." She shrug simply as it exited the building._

_Pride Filled Gestalt's stomach as they looked at the girl who shook her arm slightly at the ache that had filled her elbow from the attack. Teddy opened the door for her, causing a smile to overtake her features._

_"You're too good to me Gestalt." She said teasingly as she sat in the seat. Eliza handed her the jacket they had retrieved from the closet for her as they saw her shiver slightly at the chill in the air._

_"So glad that's over." She remarked as she pulled a package of wipes from her bag and forced the mirror down to see her face clearly._

_"Can get this shit off my face." She said happily as she began to remove the makeup that covered her face. Although Gestalt thought the makeup was stunning they couldn't help but love it when her natural face made a reappearance._

_"You don't need all that anyway." Alex's voice rang from the driver's side._

_She stayed silent at their remark, a small smile graced her features at their words. A familiar feeling filled her stomach as she glanced to Alex._

_ Noticing her gaze they smiled back softly before voicing a collective "what?" She smiled widely as they looked at her expectantly, she shook her head slightly as they pulled up to her apartment building._

_"You're incredible is all." She said as she accident the car quickly and jogged up the stairs to her apartment._

  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

_A knock sounded at her door later that night. Briar's eyebrows arched in confusion that she peeked through the peephole revealing Eliza Gestalt. She hadn't been expecting the arrival so when she open the door to let them in she sent them a questioning look._

_"Have we plans tonight?" She asked as she felt self-conscious in her own sweatpants and shirt that had way too many holes in it. She had planned a night in with Chinese food and Grey's Anatomy, she certainly wasn't expecting anyone to bother her at this late hour, let alone the person she had secret feelings for. Gestalt ignored her question as Eliza pressed her against the wall when she closed the door, boldly meeting their lips with hers and she let out a quiet gasp, but quickly reciprocated the kiss_

_"I've wanted to do that for too long." Eliza's voice breathed shakily as they pulled apart after some time._

_"What's stopped you?" She said as she took in the small space between them, desire feeling her and she closed the Gap once more taking control of the situation and guiding them to her bedroom._

_By the time they reached her room the two shirts had been discarded in Briar's hands from up quickly with the button of Gestalt's pants._

_"Couldn't stand seeing that pig all over you tonight." Gestalt said huskily as Eliza peppered kisses down her neck._

  
_"That's different." Briar smiled softly._

  
_"This is real." She said as she cupped Eliza's face gently, lips meeting once more in a tender embrace_

_"This okay?" Gestalt breathed out, hands slipping to the band of her sweats, she nodded eagerly as she slipped out of them._

_"You are so beautiful." They breathed as they drank in her casual appearance, still looking utterly _ _breathtaking in her simple attire which it consisted of a raggedy football shirt and grey sweats. They quickly stripped her of her clothes, kissing down her body to the band of her entrance. _

_Briar threw her head back in a silent moan as Gestalt closed their lips around her clit. Her back arched as her grip on Eliza's hair tightened, a loud moan slipping passed her lips in the process. Eliza's body let out a groan causing Briar to release her grip on their hair._

_"No." Eliza mumbled against her core._

_"I fucking love it when you do that." Eliza said huskily as she gripped her hair tighter when Gestalt inserted two fingers, combined with their mouth, driving Briar mad._

_"Fuck." She whimpered quietly when they paused their actions._

_"You sure about this?" Gestalt asked, Briar letting out a frustrated groan._

_"I want this, more than anything." She said as she pulled Eliza impossibly closer to her._

  
_._  
_._  
_._

  
_"I could heal those you know." Briar commented as her fingers danced over the mysterious bruises that littered Gestalt's knuckles._

_"It's nothing, be healed in a few days." Eliza soothed, touched at her concern._

  
_Briar's phone buzzed on the table, causing Gestalt to let out a groan of protest as the woman scrambled out of their arms to retrieve it, as much as they enjoyed the view, they wanted nothing more to trap her in her bed and go another round or two._

  
_"It's farrier, we've got another case." Briar said pulling on her discarded bra and panties._

  
_"It can't wait until morning?" Gestalt groaned, briar trailed back over to them, smiling happily as she pushed eliza back on the bed, straddling their hips and pulling her into a heated kiss before pulling away sighing heavily._

  
_"As much as I want to stay here for another round or 3, we need to get yo work." She said as she pulled on a clean sensible blouse and skirt. _

  
_"You can borrow something from my closet." Briar commented as she attempted to tame her wild sex hair. Gestalt smiled at the offer, they loved everything Briar dressed in, she had an impeccable fashion sense much to their relief. Gestalt groaned in annoyance as their phone buzzed._

_"We're coming." Eliza said gruffly before hanging up the phone without so much as a glance._


	12. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another flashback chapter

_The scene changed as it flashed to Briar sitting on her couch as myfanwy stared blankly in front of her as Briar and Gestalt enjoyed all of the food they had ordered, not knowing what she was craving she ordered a ton of options._  
_"I've told you time after time, Linda is full of shit." Briar cursed as she shoveled more noodles into het mouth._

_"I- didn't" Myfanwy started in surprise as her sister seemingly read her mind._  
_"You practically reek of anxiety. It's giving me a headache trying to dim it honestly." Briar said nonchantly as Myfanwy shot her a dagger filled gaze_

_"I've told you not to change my emotions Briar, it's a major invasion of privacy." Myfanwy scolded as the girl rolled her eyes in defiance._  
_"And I told you, it was giving me a headache, you know I pick up on strong emotions , I couldn't help it" she said snippily as she polled 2 tylenol into her mouth to sooth her growing migraine._  
_"If you don't want me to mess with your emotions then maybe you should feel them quieter." Briar complained, seeing Alex's features quirk up in amusement at the siblings interactions._  
_"Her brother was a plumber! Made 2 million dollars off of her predictions and she tells me I'm paranoid for believing our memories will be wiped." Myfanwy said anxiously._

_"Myf, anyone tries to wipe your memory, I'll kick their fucking ass." Briar said as she chewed on her broccoli._

_"Farrier told us." Gestalt spoke finally through Eliza's voice, Briar and Gestalt hadn't talked since their night together, it was killing Briar to be in the same room as them, she couldn't tell what they were feeling because they had mastered the art of hiding their feelings from her._

_"Said you was fooled by a psychic." Alex's voice spoke through a mouthful of food._

_"Fooled?" Myfanwy said venomously as she felt herself heat up and then calm down is Briar place to soothing hand on her leg._

_"Stop doing that! I can't believe she said that! After all I do for this fucking agency, it's not like I have a life outside of it." Myfanwy said as she swatted her sister's hands away from her, Briar gave up reluctantly as her head began to throb harder, causing her to rested against the back of the sofa._

_"None of us do Myf, stop being dramatic." Briar said clutching her forehead in discomfort._

_"As if you didn't sleep with Gestalt the other night." Myfanwy hissed quietly to her as Briar stiffened, her head burning with embarassment and anger._

_"I've touched you, do you really want me to use your own powers against you right now?" Briar threatened as her sister screeched away from her slightly. Eliza placed her hand on Briar's thigh to calm her, only for her to Flinch away as if she's been burned._

_"The real question is." Teddy's voice started, defusing the tension from the squabbling siblings._

_"Is why you ordered all this food." Eliza's voice continued._

_"And it's just us." They spoke in unison._

_"Don't look at me, Briar ordered tonight." Myfanwy said, throwing her sister under the bus for the thousandth time that night._

_"I like to eat and I like having multiple options." Briar shrugged simply as she returned her attention to her food._  
_._  
_._  
_._

_"The founders ball is tonight, what are you wearing?" Myfanwy spoke as she combed through her fashionable sister's closet._

_"The gold one, halter top, stunner dress." She winked nonchalantly as she scroll through her tablet, organizing the videos he had made for herself and if knees request. Her sister smiled at her response, before replying after few moments._

_"That'll drive Gestalt mad." Myfanwy said simply as she plopped down beside her,causing her sister to shove her off the bed playfully._

_"They won't even talk to me Myf, I'm thinking about telling then it was a mistake." Briar said frowning slightly at the thought of lying to them._

_"Why don't you just tell them you've been in love with them since you were 16 and get it over with." Myfanwy suggested, earning a jab to the ribs in response._

_"I would rather have them as my friend than not have then at all, even if it was the best sex I've ever had." She said, her voice lowering at the end, Myfanwy squealing at her words._

_"You should tell em' that, if they don't want to be with you after that, well they're more daft than I thought." Myfanwy said as she stood up to leave._

_"I'm stealing these." She said as she held up a pair of heels to go with her dress, Briar hadn't liked the dress but she decided not to fight it._

_"I'll see you tonight." Briar nodded as her sister exited her apartment._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_Briar's confidence soared as she glanced at her reflection in a passing window. Her hair was done in an elegant braided up do, a delicate head band perched on her head, tear drop earrings hung from her ears, shining brightly under the lights. A gold cuff clung to her forearm and a thin necklace finished the look. She felt like a powerful goddess and she knew she looked good, she only hoped the look would be enough to turn a few heads, or four._

_"Briar!" Ingrid cheered softly as the woman glided through the doors and into the room the party was held in._

_"You look absolutely breathtaking." Ingrid said happily as she looked her up and down, signaling her to spin._

_"Thank you, and may I just say you look amazing tonight." Briar spoke happily, causing Ingrid to smile widely._

_"You may, what about Alex?" Ingrid said smirking at the sexual tension between the two._

_"Don't you mean Teddy?" Briar smirked as she saw through their facade._

_"I-" he started, only to be cut off by the firey brunette._

_"Bullshit, you know I can tell you all apart. Don't even need my eyes to do so." She smirked as they mirrored her expression before she turned away, exiting the conversation, hips swaying a tad more than usual as she knew their eyes followed her every mood._

_Hours passed before Briar stumbled into a room, the photo's from tonight displaying across the screen of a television in the corner._

_Alex, masquerading as Teddy, walked through the doors, taking the empy seat beside her, a goofy smile on his features as he looked at her._

_"Mind if I join you?" Gestalt asked as they settled in._

_"Not at all." Briar smiled as they moved closer to her, head resting on the back of the couch as they glanced down at her._

_"We never got a chance to talk about what happened the other night." Gestalt said hesitantly as they searched her face for any signs of regret and were relieved to find none._

_"If you want to forget it happened, well that'd be okay." Alex spoke, their face betraying their emotions, they didn't want to forget it, they wanted to do it again, they had been waiting for her for years, they weren't about to let her go now._

_"What if I don't want to forget?" Briar replied as she leaned impossibly closer to them, her warm breath on their skin as Gestalt glanced down at her lips in desire._

_"That'd be okay too." Gestalt trailed off as Briar slammed her lips against theirs, her hands flying up to run through Alex's slicked back hair. Briar pulled away quickly as she struggled to regain control of her ragged breathing._

_"I think we should get out of here. Now." Briar said as she eyed them in lust, she would take them here but a feeling it would be frowned upon._

_"Your place or mine?" Gestalt asked as they resumed their passionate embrace._

_"Too far." Briar said quickly as she pushed them into a nearby closet, locking the door behind them._

_"You look stunning tonight." Gestalt sighed into the kiss as he removed her dress, pressing his lips against her neck in the process._

_"Please stop talking." She gigglrd as she forced his back against the wall behind them, her hands toying with the buttons on his shirt. Briar had a lot of regrets in her life but she never would regret them, ever._  
_Briar groaned in frustration as her phone buzzed in her purse, pulling away from the kiss reluctantly._

_"Don't answer that." Gestalt sighed as they attempted to distract her._

_"It's Myfanwy." She sighed in defeat as Gestalt groaned in annoyance._

_"What do you want?" Briar tried not to snap as she answered the call, her face falling at he sound of Myfanwy's muffled cries._

_"What's wrong?" Briar asked in a panicked tone as she struggled to pull her dress back on._

_"I need you. I found something out. Something's happening. Tonight." Myfanwy sobbed as Briar looked at Gestalt looked at her in concern._

_"I'll be there as soon as I can." Briar said softly before hanging up._

_"What's going on?" Gestalt asked in concern, only for them to be cut off by a firm kiss before she reluctantly pulled away._

_"I have to go, I'll explain everything later." Briar said hesitantly as the thought of not being able to explain later crossed her mind._

_"Gestalt I-" she trailed off as they went in for another kiss. The three words died on her lips as they spun her around, her back meeting the wall softly._

  
_"Stay." Gestalt said in between kisses as they attempted to change her mind. Briar fought with herself as she wanted to fall into their arms and never let go but she couldn't._

_"I'll see you soon." Briar sighed heavily as a dreadful feeling entered her stomach when she left the room._


	13. THIRTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Hurts so good By Astrid S
> 
> Every time I swear it's over  
It makes you want me even more  
You pull away and I come in closer  
And all we ever stay is torn
> 
> Find this song and many more on the official Dont hold me playlist!!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/yarbroughsamantha-us/playlist/5SIyV2YjFeW5Y741g8BEF9?si=QtbWBfK9R3qtLhzUwC5CQg

_"You're funny Bronwyn." She started after the brunette finished her little rant on why they should run away with her._

_"No really, here I was thinking you had no sense of humor. But this is borderline comical." She laughed as Bronwyn glared at her venomously, the two had never gotten along, she felt no protective Instinct towards the woman._

_"You don't decide for Myfanwy," Bronwyn stated as she looked at Myfanwy's figure desperately, who stood a good few feet away going through her car, completely unaware of the Two Sisters bickering. _

_Briar had caught Bronwyn approaching her sister, forcing her into Chokehold and dragging her silently away behind a nearby pillar._

_"Oh, and who's going to protect her? You? That really is hilarious." Briar laughed harshly._

_"I have connections, I can keep us all safe, you don't have to live like this B." Bronwyn pleaded as she looked at Briar desperately._

_"Live this way? Have you seen my apartment? I live just fine, doing the job I love with the people I love if you think I'm going to go with you willingly, let you erase my memories, well you must be on something." Briar laughed as she stepped away from her sister, defiance written across her features._

_"I really wished you had been more compliant Briar." She said coming up behind her, sticking a syringe in her neck catching her off guard. Drowsiness washed over her as she started to slump to the ground._

_"You crazy fucking bitch." She mumbled quietly as she slipped into unconsciousness._

_"I don't feel good about this, she's unconscious." Nazim's voice spoke softly as he looked at Bronwyn skeptically._

_"She agreed to it before, she's just sleeping, it's fine. You handle this while I go talk to Myfanwy." Bronwyn said as Nazim reluctantly placed his hands on her head._

_"Nazim!" Bronwyn yelled, causing him to lose his Focus momentarily but it was enough. He assumed she'd be fine, but he knew he had messed up. He quickly left the unconscious woman to rejoin the one who promised him a better life. But that didn't stop him from the guilt that followed._

  
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

  
_It was dark when she opened her eyes, her head throb does she ran her hands through her hair, bringing her hand back to find blood staining her fingers. Her breath escaped her as her eyes is frantically around the car park. Her heart stopped as she took in the site multiple corpses around her, each more disfigured than the last. _

_Her head swam is she drowned in the realization that she had no recollection of how she got oh, much less who she was. The Instinct in her to run was ever-present as she scrambled to her feet and let them guide her shakily from the scene. Her coat was stained with fresh blood, much to her surprise her cuts and seemingly began to heal, leading her to wonder what kind of freak she was. _

_She couldn't remember her name, her parents, anything from her life oh, she didn't even remember when the last time was that she had eaten. Her stomach told her it had been a bit as grumbled angrily. She glanced over her shoulder every few seconds as her hand fist into her pocket for anything to shine a light on who she was._

_ Her hand made contact with the letter as she pulled it carefully from her pocket examine its contents, feeling a slight sense of relief as she knew what she had to do next_.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
A soft voice echoed repeatedly in Briar's daze as she returned to reality and took in the room before her. Her heart sped up as they asked the words again.

"Are you okay?" Gestalt's voice Echoes they took in the sight of the distraught woman before then, she was in a daze, her eyes glazed over as she leaned heavily on her sister who got her to a chair.

"She's in shock. She remembered a lot of memories during Linda's talk." Myfanwy said that she placed a glass of water into her hand, Briar blindly accepting it before composing herself quickly.

"I'm going to kill her." Briar hissed angrily as she attempted to stand up but quickly fell back into her seat as her head rushed at the physical exertion.

The memories had taken a lot out of her, they always did. All she could feel in the moment was blind rage towards the woman who had taken her memories from her, had taken her life from her.

"You can barely stand, and she was only trying to help us," Myfanwy commented as she stroked her sister's hand absent-mindedly before Briar yanked her hand away.

"I don't know what you remembered Myfanwy but I didn't want to lose my memories, I wanted to stay!" She choked out angrily in frustration as she struggled to regain her strength.

"And the moment this room stops fucking spinning I'm going to go beat the shit out of her," Briar said as she slowly sipped her cool water.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Myfanwy commented as she stood up slowly.

"About what? How is that a good idea? She stole our memories." Briar hissed in irritation.

"Briar-" Myfanwy tried, but Briar was having none of it.

"She tried to take everything from me!" Briar exclaimed as she struggled to calm her racing heart.

"I need to find out if she knows more than Linda. Linda could have been lying." Myfanwy commented as she stood at the doorway, a good distance away from her.

"Why would Linda lie? Okay, forget that question, why would she lie again? She has nothing left to lose." Briar laughed sarcastically at her sister's naive demeanor.

"Just wait until I can come with, I don't like the idea of you going there alone, She might try to take you from me again," Briar said as she struggled to stand, it was no use, the room still spun relentlessly and all of this arguing was not helping her situation at all.

"I need to do this alone, and honestly I don't trust you not to kill her Briar," Myfanwy said as Briar rolled her eyes in response, her head pressed against the cool surface of the desk as a head headache racked through said.

"She's my sister, I didn't hurt you did I?" Briar commented, she wouldn't kill her, maybe just heard her a bit, as much as necessary to beat the idea of taking Myfanwy away from her out of her mind.

"I'll call you when I get home," Myfanwy said ignoring her question as she quickly darted from the room before Briar could say anything more. Briar's head fell into her hands as she massages your temples with her fingers gently.

"One thing hasn't changed." Alex's voice spoke, startling her as she forgot they were still in the room.

"You and Myfanwy still squabble like toddlers." Eliza's voice finished dramatically as Briar fixed each of them with a venomous glare, her anger towards them nowhere near forgotten.

"I don't need observations from you," Briar said simply as she attempted to stand, fighting nausea, steadying herself against the table. Gestalt looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Eliza's voice spoke as she placed a hand on Briar's forearm to steady her. Briar ripped her arm away quickly causing her to stumble and fall into Teddy's awaiting arms.

"You're fucking everywhere." She mumbled Gestalt guided her onto her feet.

"Let me drive you home, you can barely walk, let alone drive yourself home." Robert's calm tone echoed.

"I'd rather get hit by a cab." She said as she started down the hall, holding onto the walls for support if they trailed after her slowly.

Briar's feet tripped her once more, anticipating her face to meet the hard floor, the contact never came and she felt Gestalt's strong arms catch her once more.

"Let me take you home," Gestalt spoke through Eliza. Brier quickly pushed their arms off of her before turning to face Gestalt fully.

"Fine, but this changes nothing, you're still an asshole. But I'm not a big fan being unconscious on the street so I'll let you drive me home." She said as she leaned heavily on Alex's figure, allowing them to guide her safely towards the exit.

"Thomas," Conrad spoke as they passed his new office.

"You're on leave until further notice, I want Gestalt to stay with you until I can decide you were safe enough to be left alone," Conrad said his Briar shot out of Gestalt's arms in protest.

"I am fine, you should worry about Myfanwy." She said, her shaky legs giving away slightly as she stumbled for the thousandth time that night, Much to her dismay.

"Is there any news on Nazim? Have you found him yet? Is he safe?" Briar rambled as Conrad sighed heavily.

"We have not found the missing EVA, you and your sister did a good job hindering us every step of the way. Now if you wish to keep your job I suggest you stop asking questions and do as I ask." Conrad said gruffly as he fixed her with an intense gaze.

She broke the gaze reluctantly as she dipped her head in submission, the realization that he was her boss now taking full effect.

"Fine," Breyer said if she turned away from the group and wrapped her arms around Eliza, allowing them to lead her down the steps and into the passenger seat. The ride was eerily silent.

.

.

.

"Are you going to say anything?" Gestalt spoke cautiously through Eliza as they gazed at her sadly from the driver's seat.

"I've said all I needed to," Briar said simply as she turned her attention to the world passing by outside her window.

"Briar-" Teddy's voice started from the back seat causing Briar to raise her hand quickly to her cheek and wipe away a tear that had escaped her eye, before replying hastily.

"Can we just not talk?" Brian asked, her tone laced in heavy emotion as the car drove the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" You still asked as she opened her door to step out.

"I don't know." She replied in a straightforward manner for inputting the code to access her apartment building. Briar wished her heart could feel the same way as her head felt because right now she couldn't tell what hurt more.

.  
.  
.  
.  
"Briar please talk to me." Eliza's voice pleaded as Briar stepped into her apartment, leaving the door open for the rest of Gestalt to come in after her.

"There really isn't anything to talk about Gestalt." Briar laughed as she fished a stack of blankets out of her hall closet and plopped them on the couch

.

"Some of you will have to take thee couch, my guest bed isn't big enough for all of you." She said dismissively after intense gazes as she stepped around them, reading her fridge for her leftovers from the night before.

"You shopped?" Gestalt asked in confusion, mild hurt in their tone as it looked at the fully stocked fridge in irritation.

"I had to eat didn't I?" Briar asked in annoyance.

"I really think we should talk about what happened." Gestalt sighed ignoring her intentional dig at them.

"That you fucked Monica? I thought it was pretty clear what happened. I really don't need to know all of the juicy details." Briar chuckled angrily as the microwave dinged, signaling her food had warmed up.

"Briar it meant nothing, I've told you that." Alex's voice side as they focused Robert's body on making the couch for a lonely night in the doghouse, not that they didn't deserve it.

"That doesn't make it better! That doesn't just make everything okay! You still did it! You still hurt me." she said, trailing off at the end, as she set down the takeaway container and faced them angrily.

"I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted to forget you for a few hours, it was stupid, careless." Robert's voice spoke as Briar perched herself on one of the stools behind the breakfast nook.

"And did it work?" She asked softly, her eyes meeting there's once more.

"What?" Alex's voice croaked.

"Did you forget? Did it help?" she said in a strangely calm voice.

"Of course not! I never stop thinking about you that's the problem, I think about you constantly, you don't understand how hard it is to be this close to you and not touch you, you intoxicate me, Briar, make it impossible to compartmentalize oh, you have an effect on me, you've always known that." Gestalt said she turned away from them again, beginning to cry once more.

"I don't remember ever crying this much before, I may not have had you, but it didn't hurt this much." She sniffled as she wiped the tears from her face sloppily.

"I hate seeing you cry, I hate being the reason even more. I wasn't thinking, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you."Gestalt tried again.

"I can't! I can't listen you talk about how much you love me, it's all a lie Gestalt, if you loved me, if you truly loved me, you would have never done that, I know I would have never even thought about doing something like that not even 24 hours after we slept together."

Briar hissed as her hand raised to slap them as she had earlier, this time to start was ready for it, they got her hand with these before placing a tender kiss upon it, before stepping slowly towards her.

"Please. Let me fix this." Gestalt begged as their hand slid up to cup her cheek gently, her breath faltering as they leaned in closer, their lives only a few centimeters from hers.

"How?" Briar questioned Softly As she dropped her gaze to meet their lips intensely.

"Let me show you," Gestalt spoke see-through Teddy's mouth as they guided her back to the couch, her body meeting its surface Softly. Eliza's lips captured hers and she let out a sigh of content. Teddy's lips worked on her neck, Roberts's hand slipped beneath the Hem of her shirt causing her to snap back to reality. The picture of Monica with Gestalt still fresh in her mind is her stomach turned.

"I, I need to go to bed now goodnight Gestalt." She said pushing Eliza's body off of hers and walking briskly to her bedroom, locking it tightly behind her as she struggled to regain her breath.


	14. FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!! I actually finished something!!😅😭 but fear not there will be a sequel! 'Someone you loved' will be posted ASAP but for now I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Don't hold me, this has been a blast to write and I cannot wait to contiue writing Briar and Gestalt's story in the sequel! Thanks for all the support, especially from the lovely Erulinaz!! Who kept me motivated to see this through! Here is an extra long chapter to finish this book off!  
All the love!  
~Sam

"I'm, Uh, sorry for what happened last night." Briar sighed as the two sat in an uncomfortable silence as they picked at the breakfast plates in front of them. Last time they had been like this they were in their own bubble of romantic Bliss this was nothing like that.

"No, I shouldn't have tried anything. It was too soon, I'm the one who should be sorry." Robert's voice mused through the quiet apartment, a small smile graced her face in response, giving them the slimmest glimmer of hope

"Gestalt, that's actually what I wanted to talk about , I don't think, I don't think you should wait for me." Briar said if she placed her plate in the sink before walking over to the door and checking on her coat.

"I, what do you mean?" Eliza's voice spoke up, dropping the tablet from her hands onto the surface of the table with a clatter.

"I'd wait for you for a life time." Roberts voice finished.

"I can't ask you to wait for me, not when I haven't forgiven you, not when I don't know if I ever can." Briar said before sending them a sad smile before slipping out the door and leaving four broken hearts behind her.

Myfanwy had texted her late last night asking her to meet up the next day to talk about everything that had happened the day before. Briar tapped her foot anxiously as her hands clutched the warm tea, she had discovered that the new her was not taken with coffee of any kind and she couldn't believe that the old her had liked the horrendous taste.

"Briar?" A feminine voice asked, Briar's Head shooting up to meet the Gaze of the woman before her one she barely recognized, it was her sister, just not the one she had been expecting. Briar felt her face heat up in Anger as she dropped her cup, cursing as its contents flooded across the table.

"Shit." Briar cursed as she quickly moved to sop up the mess with her napkin, Her hands twitching in Fury as she did so.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Myf?" Briar asked, slight fear in her tone as she took her seat once more, channeling all her energy into not jumping across the table and slamming the woman's head repeatedly into the surface.

"I asked her to have you meet me here, I knew you wouldn't have come if I asked, can't say I blame you." Bronwyn said in shame as she avoided her sister's icy gaze.

"Blame me? That's hilarious. You took my memories, my life, you tried to kidnap me. Damn right you shouldn't blame me." Briar said in a hushed tone as she clenched her fingers together, her Knuckles turning a Placid shade of white in the process.

"I shouldn't have done that to you, it was selfish, I just wanted my sisters back, this agency took you from me, took my family and I was left all alone." Bronwyn said sadly she placed her hand over Briar's in a soothing manner.

"Myf told me you've been following us for years, if you were following me, didn't you see how happy I was? What you'd be taking from me?" Briar asked harshly before lowering her tone is a few concerned strangers glanced her way

"I never thought you'd pick a man over your sister." Bronwyn snapped as Briar yanked her hand away, feeling amused at how easily she was able to get under her sister's skin.

"Gestalt is not just a man, don't even say their name, they are so much more than that, you have no idea what you were talking about, how they help me get over our parents deaths. They have always been there for me, which is more than I can say about you." Briar hissed angrily at the improper label Bronwyn had supplied.

"I would've help you too, they wouldn't let me near you. I was alone all those years. Who helped me?" Bronwyn cried softly as she gazed at her sister, searching for sympathy, anything remotely showing her words had affected her, but found nothing more than a blank face.

"Bronwyn you can drop the sob story, you might be able to fool Myf. Hell, you can even fool Linda, but I am not fooled in the slightest. You didn't do this to give us a better life, you did this for you and no one else. You saw how happy I was, how Myfanwy was getting better. You were jealous." Briar started off harshly but Bronwyn cut in angrily.

"Myf, better? Now Who's in denial?" Bronwyn laughed harshly.

"If it came down to it, if there was a gun pointed at between you, if you had two options, your life or hers? What would you choose?" Briar spoke slowly as she stared Bronwyn down intensely.

"What kind of question is that? How do you even answer something as difficult as that?" Bronwyn asked defensively. 

"I can, without a shadow of a doubt, do you know my answer? I would take a bullet for her in a heart beat. I'd protect her with my last dying breath, can you say the same?" Briar asked as Bronwyn swallowed uncomfortably.

"I have connections, I have-" Bronwyn started as Briar cut her off.

"No, not connections, can YOU keep her safe? Can YOU protect her? Would you trade your life for hers? Can you do what I have spent the last 10 years of my life doing? Because I don't think you can, But I don't make Myfanwy's decisions for her, I'm not selfish, I won't take her right to decide away from her, I'm not you. And if she is stupid enough to go with you, give up everything we've worked for, for a life on the run, well that's her choice, but I will never go with you. This will be our last conversation, because if I ever see your face again, if I find out Myfanwy was harmed in any way, I will kill you without hesitation and you know you couldn't stop me if you wanted to." Briar threatened venomously as she stood up, placed a few notes on the table and exited the cafe, leaving Bronwyn to soak in her words.

.< />  
.  
.  
.

"I can't believe you're actually going." Briar commented as she held her sister at arm's length, her eyes soaking in her features for what could be the very last time. To say she was angry would be an understatement, but she would never make her sister stay, not when she was this unhappy. Not when she couldn't persuade her to stay. She wasn't selfish, she wanted more than anything from her sister to have a happy life, and if leaving her and going away with their other sister gave that to her, she wouldn't stand in their way.

"I really wish you'd come with me Briar." Myfanwy said sadly to her youngest sister as they stood in front of the ferry entrance.

"I've got things I still need to do here. I love my job. And I love you, you're my sister, I hope this isn't the last time I see you. But if it is, know what I love you with everything I am, But I just need to remember my old life, look at it this way we're both doing what's best for us." Briar said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you for everything B, I don't deserve an amazing sister like you." Myfanwy sniffed sadly.

"Wherever you end up, no matter where or when, if you need me I'll be there in a heartbeat Myf." Briar spoke through sad tears as she struggled to contain her emotions. Her heart was in her throat, she could barely choke out the words but her sister nodded in understanding.

"Take care of yourself little sister and remember, you are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for." Myfanwy said, an underlying message in her tone as she pulled the brunette into a tight hug, feeling a wave of calm rush over her as she pulled away and stared at her pointedly in faux frustration.

"How many times have I told you to stop changing my emotions?" Myfanwy scolded as Briar rolled her eyes and response.

"I can't let this be a sad goodbye." Briar said Softly As she dropped her sister's hand slowly and started to walk away from her.  
She didn't make it far when she heard a muffled scream behind her. Briar spun around quickly only to be met with the fist of their attackers, knocking her into an unconscious state.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Briar blinked slowly as a wave of nausea washed over her upon opening her eyes slowly. The room moved back and forth as she attempted to move her hands only going so far before the ropes that bound them tugged them back down.

"Motherfucker." Briar groaned heavily as she held her head in her hands, pain coursing through it. A long cut out lined her jaw as a steady stream of blood trickled down her neck. She attempted to heal her wounds but found she was much too dazed by whatever they had injected her with to do anything.

"Hello Briar, my name is Sophia, can I just say we are extremely excited to have gotten you and your sister." The woman smiled brightly causing Briar to flip her off in Defiance.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Briar hissed weakly in her dazed state.

"Look this way." Sophia said as she snapped a few photos of the woman, who scowled at the camera angrily.

"Don't worry Briar, this feeling isn't permanent, it's just a mild sedative to keep things from getting too interesting. To keep you complacent." She smirked as a proud smile creeped it's way on to her features.

"I think you'll find that being complacent isn't really my thing." Briar smirked in response and she tugged at her restraints in frustration, thinking about all the way she could end the woman that stood before her's life.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter, now do you sweets?" She winked, ice in her tone is she gazed at the restrained woman in amusement.

"You'll see, when I get out of here." Briar said lowly as the brunette met her captor's eyes lazily.

"I'm positively trembling." Sophia giggled as she opened the door to leave the room.

"You'll see, you should be scared of me." Briar yelled out behind her as Sophia's figure left the room, shutting the door behind her with a loud slam.  
.  
.  
.  
"Our next subject is also a member of the Chequy level 7 EVA, abilities including changing emotions, healing most injuries as well as the ability to manipulate other EVA'S powers and use them against them. Bidding starts at 65 million pounds." The man spoke into his headset as the girl zoned out and focused on finding any possible Escape Route. It didn't look good for her, they dosed her every 40 minutes to keep her submissive, she was in a constant state of fog. She was beginning to think that this might be the one time she couldn't fight her way out of something.

"And sold! 85 million pounds to a private bidder." The announcer said causing a small twinge of fear to course through her.

"Congratulations Briar! 75 million pounds, that's simply astonishing!" Sophia spoke as she entered the room where Briar was currently being restrained in.

"A transport will arrive in 30 minutes and from there you will be transferred to your buyer. I think this trip will be better for everyone involved if you were not conscious for it." The woman spoke as she prepped another dosage of the serum. Briar saw this as her one and only opportunity and quickly spun the woman around, forcing the arm that contain the syringe into her throat. Sophia let out a silent gasp as she fell to the ground, rendered unconscious.

"I told you." Briar whispered cockily to the unconscious woman and she slipped the woman's phone from her pocket.

"You should've been scared of me." She finished she dialed the familiar number for her favorite assistant.

"Hello?" Ingrid's soft voice ring through the speaker a few moments later causing the brunette to let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Ingrid!" Briar exclaimed happily.

"Briar! Where are you? Where's Myfanwy?" Ingrid asked frantically.

"I need you to connect me to Gestalt now! it's urgent!" Briar said quickly as she waited for Ingrid to transfer the call.

"Ingrid?" Gestalt's voice spoke through Alex as the woman let out a sigh in relief.

"Gestalt!" Briar said quickly.

"Briar are you okay? Where are you?" They asked frantically.

"I'm at lorik's house, there's just been an auction held, I've escaped but they still have Myfanwy, you need to get here immediately." Briar trailed off as her eyes darted around the room, making sure she was safe at the moment.

"You have to get out of there Briar." Teddy's voice ordered.

"Hide somewhere safe until I can find you." Eliza's voice continued as Briar rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm not going anywhere without my sister." She said as she hung up the phone quickly before tossing the phone over her shoulder and made her way down the hall to the last place you saw her sister. She's walked down the hall, her body staying close to the walls, ducking around corners carefully as she slipped past guard after guard. A guard stood posted at Myfanwy's door upon her arrival, Briar had felt her powers returning to her slowly but she knew she would have to rely heavily on the art of surprise. Quietly she slipped around the corner and saw the guard turn around to enter Myfanwy's room, knowing this couldd be her one chance she quickly swept the legs out from under the man, forcing her clad foot against his head forcefully, rendering the man into an unconscious state.

"Myf?" Briar spoke quietly as she entered the room slowly only to find the room completely empty, side from the empty chair where her sister had once sat. Cursing loudly Briar drug the guard to a nearby closet and left his unconscious body behind. her thoughts raced, deciding her next course of action.

"I don't know how she escaped! Just find her!" A male voice rang out causing the woman to slink into a nearby bathroom,holding her breath as she prepared to attack the shadow that loomed outside of the tinted glass door. The door Creaked open quickly, a relieved breath leaving her as she recognized Alex's body in front of her.

"Briar? Thank god! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"Gestalt asked as they examined the girls split lip and bruised nose carefully.

"I'm fine, I can't find Myfanwy. " she said dismissively.

"Fine? You're bleeding, why aren't you healing?" Gestalt asked in concern as the woman pulled away from the quick hug.

"They injected me with some kind of serum, my EVA isn't working right now." Briar said simply as they looked at her angrily.

"Don't worry about me, we need to find Myf." Briar said quickly a shilling to exit the room, Gestalt body quickly blocking the exit, causing her eyebrow to shoot up questioningly.

"Stay here, wait for me to come back." Gestalt hissed angrily as the woman glared at him furiously.

"I've done perfectly fine without you here, ask the two people I've knocked unconscious Gestalt." She snapped in a icy tone.

"Just stay here, I can't do my job if I have to worry about you." Gestalt begged as a stubborn in front of him stared at them defiantly.

"I didn't ask you to worry about me, quit underestimating me." She argued dismissively.

"Go save Myf and come back for me." She signed finally, seeing no way through their stubborn attitude.

"Lock the fucking door." Alex's voice ordered as she quickly locked the door behind their departing figure.

Briar waited for a few moments for their footsteps to disappear before she quickly exited the room, making her way through the mansion, and she turned into the next entry she came face-to-face with Myfanwy. She let out a sigh of relief and she quickly pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Thank god! Are you okay?" Briar rushed out as she look her over for any bruises and search for any pain in her features.

"Don't worry about me, we have to find a Lorik, I've sent Gestalt to get Linda, we have to stop him, he's giving the go-ahead to send the rest of the EVA'S to their buyers." Myfanwy rushed out as she tugged her sister behind her.

"I Don't now how they escaped just fucking find them!" Lorik shouted into his phone as he angrily threw it across the room.

"Looking for us?" Briar started as she stepped forward in sync with her sister, quickly forcing her fist into his nose and forcing him onto his knees.

"We're right here." Myfanwy finished.

"The Lugat is on their way, where you'll be taken to your buyers." Lorik smirked as he clutched his bloody nose.

"I think you'll find you're no longer the one who decides how this plays out anymore." Briar smirked as she grabbed his nose between her fingers and twisted it harshly.

"You fucking bitch!" He screeched as he lurched away from her.

"I suppose you regret what happened at the bridge?" He smirked as the lights started to flicker when her sister began to use her EVA against him.

"It's hard to regret what you don't remember." They spoke in unison.

"And what you don't remember can't hurt you anymore." Myfanwy finished as blood began leaking his ears and eyes and running down the side of his face.

"Help me." He begged Briar desperately as he looked at the woman in front of him, who simply shot him a devious smirk in return.

"I'm sorry, truly, but I can't heal the Dead." She said as Myfanwy finished him off as his body hit the floor with a loud thud. Briar swung around quickly and pulled her sister into a tight hug as she looked her over, checking her for any injuries.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You stupid fucking bitch." Sophia's voice echoed across the room as the sisters made their way from the house, a gun was clutched in her hands as she approached them angrily.

"You're going to your buyers, you are not going to ruin everything I worked so hard to build!" She snapped hysterically as she turned her attention to Briar.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for a human trafficker?" Briar asked sarcastically, now wasn't the time for sarcasm but Briar was never known to hold her tongue.

"If I shoot you, it'll be fine, I got more for your sister than I did for you. It'll be worth dealing with an angry buyer just to put you in your place. To show you that you are nothing!" Sophia spoke moving the gun to aim directly at Briar's head. She fired once, Briar was suddenly shoved out of the way by a strong body, taking the bullet for her, another knocking Sophia out of the way, rendering her unconscious once more.

"Gestalt!" Briar cried as she imediately fell to her knees beside Alex's wounded figure.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Briar sobbed as she held Alex's head in her lap gently, waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

"Where are the paramedics?!" Briar shouted at one of the lowly pawns behind her, the man trampled in response is she fixed them with an angry glare.

"They're coming as fast as they can." The man replied meakly as they avoided her vicious stare.

"Well they're not coming fast enough!" Briar snapped back loudly ad she pressed her hand against Gestalt's arm firmly to keep the blood loss to a minimum. She felt relief wash over her as Gestalt touched her arm gently, making her gaze shift to Gestalt in concern.

"I'm okay, it's my shoulder, better me than you." Gestalt soothed, uninjured arm going up to wipe the tears away.

"You've been shot, and you're worried about me?" Briar said sadly, sniffling as her hand fell to his unruly curls, forgetting her anger towards them momentarily.  
"I'm alway's worried about you." Gestalt said gently.  
"I can't heal it with the bullet still inside." Briar said guiltily as she healed it just enough to slow the bleeding.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Alex said softly.

"You got shot, you are not alright. " she said firmly as she grabbed his hand from her cheek and held it tightly.

"I'd get shot a thousand times over to make sure you're safe." Gestalt spoke as the paramedics finally arrived, helping gestalt to their feet and taking him into the back of the ambulance. Eliza caught her as she exited the house, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm still angry with you." Briar mumbled as Eliza tightened her hold on the shaken up Brunette.

"I already told you, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you forgive me." Eliza spoke softly before releasing her rather reluctantly and watching her walk away, taking a piece of their heart with her in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so please go easy on me. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you like it.


End file.
